Warriors: A New Hero
by Marshmellowkiller101
Summary: Silverkit, the newest Thunderclan member, thought she had the perfect life. She was daughter of Thunderclan's leader and a descendant of Firestar and The Three. But when a terrifying prophecy is given to her in a dream she fears her life is in danger. Follow Silverkit in a story of love, betrayal, and adventure as she grows to become a well respected warrior. (Spoliers for TLH)
1. Allegiances

**Hello Marshies! You may realize…well everything's different. Unfortunately, I forgot to add the allegiances to the beginning so I had to go back and redo everything. So yeah. This is just the allegiances. You might recognize some of the names because when I couldn't think of anymore names I looked some up and used them. But anyway, enjoy the beginning of Warriors: A New Hero!**

**Allegiances**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader **-Blizzardstar**- **large gray tom with silver tabby stripes and blue eyes

**Deputy **-Ashcloud**-** gray she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine cat **-Willowleaf**-** small white she-cat with gray paws, tail-tip, ear-tips and muzzle

**Warriors**

Buzzardheart - pale tan tom with black stripes

Apprentice, Birdpaw

Hollyflower - black she-cat with green eyes

Beetlefur - brown tom with amber eyes

Mousepelt - tan tom with amber eyes

Stormtail - gray tom with silver tabby stripes and blue eyes

Snowfrost – white she-cat with green eyes

Brackenflame – golden-brown tom with amber eyes and thick fur

Berrytail – cream colored tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Molepaw

Skyfur – blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

Smokefur – dark gray tom with blue eyes

Dusklight – ginger she-cat with brown paws and green eyes

Hawkflame – brown-ginger tom with amber eyes

Stripetail – white she-cat with black and brown stripes on her tail with green eyes

Mallowfall – cream she-cat with blue eyes

Bluejay – blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Rosebriar – Red she-cat with amber eyes

Mousewing – brown tom with tan paws and green eyes.

Applecloud – ginger tom with white paws, tail, and ears with amber eyes

Honeypelt – yellow she-cat with blue eyes.

Cloudpelt – white tom with one blue eye and one green eye

Rustpelt – ginger tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices**

Birdpaw – gray-black she-cat with green eyes

Molepaw – brown tom with amber eyes

**Queens**

Whisperwind – light gray she-cat, almost white, with green eyes, mother of Blizzardstar's kit, Silverkit (silver and white tabby she-cat with brilliant blue eyes)

Nightstorm – pitch black she-cat with green eyes, expecting Mousepelt's kits

Gingercloud – white and ginger she-cat with green eyes, mother of Brackenflame's kits (Dustkit – brown tom with black paws and green eyes. Ravenkit – black tom with a white tail-tip and amber eyes. Darkit – golden-brown tom with amber eyes. Hollowkit - brown tom with white paws and belly with green eyes)

**Elders**

Fawnleap – a light brown she-cat with white spots and green eyes (Silverkit's grandmother)

Jayflight – gray tom with blue eyes

Redstorm – white tom with red paws, tail, ears and belly with amber eyes (Gingercloud's father)

Liontail – large tom with a bushy tail-tip and amber eyes

**Shadowclan**

**Leader **– Emberstar – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy **– Lurkingshadow – dark gray, almost black, tom with amber eyes

**Medicine cat** – Littlewhiskers – cream colored tom with short whiskers and blue eyes

Apprentice, Weedpaw

**Warriors**

Antwhisker – brown-black tom with green eyes

Cedarcloud – tan-yellow tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Melonpaw

Shadefrost – gray she-cat with ice blue eyes

Volefang – light brown she-cat with green eyes

Flamefoot – white tom with a ginger foot and amber eyes

Appleflame – ginger tom with amber eyes

Badgerclaw – black tom with a white stripe down his back and green eyes

Owlwhisker – brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Starlingpaw

Hawkgaze – dark brown tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Apprentice, Falconpaw

Longwhisker – tan tom with long whiskers and green eyes

Scorchwhisper – ginger tom with unusual gray eyes

Darkdapple – pale creamy she-cat with dark patches and green eyes

Snakefang – dark brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Amberpaw

Slashclaw – black tom with long claws and blue eyes

**Queens**

Poolcloud – gray she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Hawkflame's kits, (Blazekit – golden tom with ginger tail with blue eyes and Dewkit, dark gray tom with blue eyes)

Sunstreak – creamy she-cat with light streaks of yellow in her fur, expecting Owlwhisker's kits

**Elders**

Ashfern – gray tom with green eyes

Pinefur – brown-red she-cat with dark green eyes

**Windclan**

**Leader **– Swiftstar – gray she-cat with a bushy tail and amber eyes

**Deputy **– Honeybreeze – golden she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine cat **– Runningcloud - dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Warriors**

Hareleap – light brown tom with long white legs and amber eyes

Rabbitail – brown tom with a very short rabbit-like tail and green eyes

Breezeheart – cream, long furred tom with amber eyes

Lambheart – ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Falconscreech – dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes

Apprentice, Hazelpaw

Talloak – light tan tom with long legs and amber eyes

Swirlingskies – light brown she-cat with blue eyes

Hawkflight – golden-brown tom with ice blue eyes

Eagleleap – large brown tom with amber eyes

Bramblefire – golden tom with green eyes

Ferntail – gray she-cat with black tail and blue eyes

Apprentice, Mosspaw

Dustwind – dusty brown tom with amber eyes

Featherflight – dark gray she-cat with silver stripes and blue eyes

Apprentice, Sweetpaw

Leafsoar – light brown tom with long legs and green eyes

Apprentice, Redpaw

Shatteredwind – gray tom with black legs, belly and chest with blue eyes

**Queens**

Petalwhisper – ginger and white she-cat with dark green eyes, mother of Dustwind's kits (Heronkit – kind she-cat with brown pelt and green eyes, Cricketkit – long legged tom with white pelt and brown legs and green eyes, Cobrakit – amber eyes tom with a ginger pelt and brown diamonds down his back)

**Elders**

Pinefeather – ginger-brown tom with green eyes

Hawkstrike – brown tom with amber eyes

**Riverclan**

**Leader** – Hailstar – large tom with a white pelt and green eyes

**Deputy **– Creekstorm – gray tom with amber eyes

**Medicine cat **– Mossberry – black she-cat with mossy green eyes

Apprentice, Leafpaw

**Warriors**

Twistedstream – brown tom with a twisted leg and amber eyes

Apprentice, Flamepaw

Rainstorm – light gray tom with green eyes

Rippledrop – black she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes

Apprentice, Lilypaw

Streamfur – blue-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

Freezestep – white tom with amber eyes

Puddlesplash – brown she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Minnowpaw

Nightpool – black she-cat with blue eyes

Poolcloud – pretty silver she-cat with green eyes

Pebblefrost – white tom with silver paws and blue eyes

Apprentice, Stonepaw

Mistshine – light gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Dewsparkle – dark gray she-cat with a black tail-tip and amber eyes

Reedfeather – ginger tom with a brown tail and green eyes

Stonestripe – stone colored tom with amber eyes

Stormcloud – gray-blue tom with ice blue eyes

**Queens**

Waterfall – silver she-cat with green eyes, mother of Stormcloud's kits, (Flowerkit – silver and gray she-cat with ice blue eyes)

**Elders**

Cloudbelly – brown tom with a white belly and amber eyes

Fishleap – brown she-cat with green eyes

**Cats outside the Clans**

Muffy – black she-cat with white belly, legs, paws, chest, muzzle, and tail-tip with amber eyes

Luna – star gazing she-cat with a black pelt with white flecks on her pelt with green eyes

Comet – golden tom with amber eyes

Twilight – tortoiseshell she-cat with sparkling amber eyes


	2. I'm Here For You

**Hellooo! And welcome to my first fanfiction! This is the start of my new story. So i formally welcome you to Silverkit's life. Oh and just a btw this is the PROLOGUE not chapter One. Next chapter is chapter one. Well enjoy and leave reviews on how i can improve.  
**

* * *

A gray cat stared into a silver pool. In the pool laid a forest. In that forest laid a stone hollow. Within that hollow lay busy cats, some getting ready for patrols or, others going out for a hunt. But this gray cat didn't care about the happy buzz of sunhigh. Her blue gaze lay on one cat in particular. A beautiful light gray she-cat. Another cat lay with her. She gazed lovingly at these two cats, so proud of what they had accomplished. The light gray she-cat's name was Whisperwind, the gray cat's granddaughter. The other cat was Fawnleap, the gray cat's daughter. Whisperwind laid near the nursery. Whisperwind was pregnant with her own litter of kits. The gray cat didn't know why, but she had a weird feeling prickling through her fur when she thought about Whisperwind's newest litter.

"Dovewing, what are you doing?" Dovewing jumped and spun around to see a handsome golden tabby tom.

"Lionblaze! You startled me. I'm just…thinking." Dovewing replied.

"About?" Lionblaze asked, coming to sit beside Dovewing.

"About Whisperwind's new litter." Dovewing ran her paw across the water. The pool turned to a regular pool. She looked into Lionblaze's amber eyes. He wrapped his tail around her shoulders to comfort her.

"I get a weird feeling when I think about her litter. I think…maybe…her litter is special." Dovewing said, suddenly remembering the time she was more important than her clanmates.

"You think every litter is special." Lionblaze jokingly said.

"Well, they will be my great grandkits." Dovewing said, spinning her head around to give Lionblaze a duh look.

"You already have great grandkits, remember? Stormtail and Snowfrost." Lionblaze said, giving Dovewing the same duh look.

"Well…I still feel like they're important." Dovewing said, looking down.

She wished she still had her powers. Ever since she joined Starclan, she lost them. So did Jayfeather and Lionblaze. They had been in Starclan for seasons and they still found it hard to live without their powers. As much as Dovewing hated them when she was younger, she still wished she had them.

"Well Firestar wants me, you, Jayfeather, Bumblestripe, Cinderheart, and some others to feast with him. Maybe I can bring it here. Would you like that?" Lionblaze asked.

"Sure." Dovewing said.

Lionblaze nodded and dashed away. Dovewing then went back to watching her granddaughter and daughter. Everyone was gathered around the nursery. One particular cat, a large gray tom, shoved his way to the front with two others following closely behind.

_Whisperwind's litter! They're being born! _Dovewing thought.

It felt like ages but the medicine cat, Willowleaf, finally came out. The clan all hushed and leaned forward to hear the news about the birth. Blizzardstar looked at her eagerly.

"She is fine. She had one kit." Willowleaf announced, many cats sighed in relief. "Blizzardstar you may see her now, but be gentle she's exhausted."

Blizzardstar went into the nursery. Just as the clan started to leave Blizzardstar poked his head out and told them to stay. He went back in and Whisperwind stumbled out. She plopped down in a patch of grass next to the nursery. Blizzardstar wrapped himself around her and laid a tiny scrap of fur at Whisperwind's belly. Dovewing saw it move and realized it was the kit. It was defiantly healthy and strong.

"What shall we name her?" Blizzardstar asked, gently.

"Hmm…how about…Silverkit? In honor of her silver pelt." Whisperwind said

"Perfect. It will defiantly suit her." Blizzardstar said.

Suddenly a tail wrapped around Dovewing's shoulder. She jumped and nearly clawed the cat. But she realized it was just Bumblestripe. She looked into Bumblestripe's soft amber eyes.

"Did I scare you?" Bumblestripe asked innocently.

"A little." Dovewing said, still staring into his eyes. She became very limp. This cat made her forget all her worries and she grew to love him. She couldn't imagine a heartbeat without him.

Firestar, Sandstorm, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Jayfeather, Graystripe, Silverstream, and Cinderpelt padded up with food in their jaws. Bumblestripe padded forward with Dovewing and they all ate. They talked about their past and the conversations they had with other cats that day. Finally Dovewing got a chance to bring up Whisperwind and her newborn.

"What about her?" Firestar asked. He turned his magnificent green gaze on Dovewing and she felt warm and safe.

"She had her litter not too long ago." Dovewing told him.

"That's great! How many?" Cinderpelt asked.

"One." Dovewing replied.

"That's it?" Cinderheart asked.

"Yes." Dovewing replied "Her name is Silverkit."

"Ah…does she look like her father?" Firestar asked.

"A little. She has a white pelt with silver tabby strips." Dovewing said.

"Well, that's good. More warriors to lead the clans on." Firestar said. His eyes glazed as he thought about the clans.

"Oh, Firestar, do you remember the time as apprentices we…" Graystripe said. He continued but Dovewing was too lost in her own thoughts to listen to the rest. Bumblestripe must have noticed her uneasiness because he told the others that Dovewing and him were going to their nests. She followed him into the forest, listening to her friends voices fade to nothing.

"Okay, what's bothering you?" Bumblestripe asked without looking at Dovewing.

"Nothing." Dovewing said.

"Dovewing…" Bumblestripe said, eyeing her this time.

"Okay. I'll tell you at the nest." Dovewing promised.

They padded on in silence. Sometimes seeing old friends and waving their tails. They finally made it to their nest.

It was in a small tree hollow with ivy draping down around the tree hollow. There was blue and yellow flowers between some of the ivy leaves. Brambles draped over the entrance to make it safe. Bumblestripe lead Dovewing in. He laid down in the nest and Dovewing curled next to his belly.

"Okay, tell me." Bumblestripe said.

"Well…Silverkit is special somehow, but I don't know how she is." Dovewing said.

"Oh." Bumblestripe sounded interested.

"Do you think I should start visiting her?" Dovewing asked.

"Well, you'll have to make it sound convincing. You know Firestar doesn't like cats visiting others in the real world unless it is an emergency or to send a prophecy." Bumblestripe said.

"I know, but this an emergency." Dovewing said.

"Dovewing. Is it really?" Bumblestripe said, unconvinced.

"No…" Dovewing said sighing. She closed her eyes.

"Good-night, my love." Bumblestripe whispered in her ear.

Dovewing twinned her tail with his to show she heard. As she fell asleep she thought to herself.

_Don't worry Silverkit. I'll help you out…I promise._

And with that Dovewing fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Well that's it for the prologue. What do you think? See what i did there? Brought back some familar faces. Well i will be posting Chapter One very soon and i'll make sure you get all the parts very quickly. Leave reviews on how i can improve! Good bye my Marshies!**


	3. A New Life

**Whoa! What is this? Well I just wrote the prologue to this but I wanted to write another. Soooooo..next part which is Chapter One! Oh and if you're wondering Dovewing is not the main character. Silverkit is. She just was the main character for the prologue. Oh and if you want to see more of Dovewing, No worries! She is in this a lot. Oh and there is HUGE spoliers in this so beware. Oh and I've decided that im gonna call my followers Marshies! What do ya think? Well anyway without further ado. Chapter One! Enjoy!**

* * *

Silverkit nuzzled into her mother's belly and started to feed. Her mother bent down to lick her ears and wrap her tail around Silverkit.

"Whisperwind, I must congratulate you again about Silverkit. Now you're the mother of two fantastic warriors and a kit. She is so beautiful." Gingercloud said. She had four kits two moons ago and she had to kits that were apprentices.

"I can't wait till my kits are born. Mousepelt won't stop bugging me about them." Nightstorm said, quietly. "But I can't help but be nervous as well."

"Don't worry Nightstorm. We'll be here for you when they come." Whisperwind said.

"I know." She said.

While the queens talked Silverkit took that as a chance to explore the nursery. She tried to open her eyes and finally did after a long struggle. She looked around.

_The nursery is huge!_

She guessed it seemed so huge because she was so small.

Then she spotted four other kits wrestling together. They were big and Silverkit guessed they were big only because of her size once again. One of them looked a little like Gingercloud so she guessed it was Gingercloud's litter.

"That proves than me and Dustkit are the leaders." The biggest one said.

"But that's not fair, Darkit, your always leader with Dustkit." The one that looked like Gingercloud said.

"Hollowkit is right, and you both can't be leaders. One's deputy and one's leader." The black one said

"I call leader!" Silverkit guessed he was Dustkit. He looked mean the way he had a paw on Hollowkit and the black one.

"Don't push it." Darkit growled. "Dustkit don't let Hollowkit or Ravenkit up. Let's pretend their Windclan warriors!"

"We'll just tell mommy!" Ravenkit yelped.

"Oh, well, how do you think you're gonna do that while you're stuck?" Darkit said

Hollowkit and Ravenkit struggled to get up but couldn't. Silverkit stumbled forward while Dustkit wasn't looking. She grabbed Hollowkit by the scruff and with all her strength pulled him out. He looked down at her. Silverkit stared into his brilliant green gaze that seemed to be thanking her. He grabbed his brother and ran off to Gingercloud.

"DUSTKIT! YOU IDIOT!" Darkit screeched at his brother.

Silverkit scrambled back to her mother and curled in the nest. She watched Dustkit and Darkit get in trouble in amusement. Silverkit looked into her mother's green eyes.

"Your eyes are open." Whisperwind said gently. The other queens gathered around to see.

"She has Blizzardstar's eyes." Gingercloud said

"Oh she's perfect!" Silverkit's mother said. She pulled Silverkit into her chest.

"When is she going to meet Blizzardstar?" Nightstorm asked.

"Tomorrow." Whisperwind said.

"I'm sure he's going to proud." Nightstorm said.

"I hope so." Whisperwind said

"How are Stormtail and Snowfrost?" Nightstorm asked.

Stormtail and Snowfrost were Silverkit's older siblings. They were both experienced warriors but still fairly young. Silverkit's father constantly said Stormtail was going to be the next deputy after Ashcloud.

"They're great, Stormtail has found a mate." Whisperwind said.

"Who?" Nightstorm asked, surprised.

"Hollyflower." Whisperwind said.

"Really?! My sister is Stormtail's new mate." Nightstorm said happily. "I guess the queens are some of the last cats to get the gossip of the clan. So anyway are they going to have kits?"

"I don't think so or not anytime soon at least." Whisperwind said.

"Oh, they'll be good for each other. I wish Hollyflower would visit me more, though. I like to hear the gossip of the day." Nightstorm said.

"I'll be sure she's told." Whisperwind said.

Hollowkit came over to Silverkit and nudged her with his paw. Silverkit lifted her head up and looked at him.

"Um…hi. I wanted to thank you for helping me and Ravenkit. We really appreciate it. Oh and we wanted to know if you wanted to play our game with us." Hollowkit said, flicking his tail over to his brothers.

"Hmm. Okay!" Silverkit said and got up. "Mommy, can I go play with Hollowkit and his brothers?" Silverkit asked. Her fur became very hot. Everyone was staring at her. Hollowkit had his mouth open like she just clawed her own mother.

"What?" Silverkit asked.

"Did you just talk?" Silverkit's mother said in utter shock and disbelief.

"Is talking when I open my mouth and my throat tickles?" Silverkit asked.

"Yes." Her mother said.

"Then…I think so." Silverkit shrugged.

"Oh my…Of course you can go play, sweetheart!" Whisperwind said. She licked Silverkit's fur down on her head and pushed her along.

Silverkit followed Hollowkit to where his brothers were. To Silverkit's surprise Darkit and Dustkit didn't even seem mad. In fact they seemed happy.

"Okay, so I'm leader and my name is Hollowstar. Ravenkit is Ravenclaw and he's deputy. Dustkit and Darkit are warriors and their names are Dustclaw and Darkheart." Hollowkit explained.

"Can I be one of the Three?" Darkit asked

"What's the Three?" Silverkit asked with wide blue eyes. Darkit, Hollowkit, Ravenkit, and Dustkit looked at her with a look of shock.

"_You,_ out of all cats, should know who the Three are." Hollowkit said.

"Hey, I was born three days ago! How should I know who they are?" Silverkit retorted.

"The Three are three cats prophesied to hold the power of the stars in their paws. Firestar, The Great Leader, was given a prophecy that said 'There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws'. The prophecy was given to Firestar way before the three were born so he was very confused trying to figure out who it could be. Then when the Three were born their names were Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing. Their powers: Lionblaze being able to defeat any cat in battle without a scratch, Jayfeather, he was blind and the Thunderclan medicine cat, could read minds and walk in cats dreams, and last was Dovewing, she could hear super far distances, she could hear so far that she could probably hear all the way to the clan's old territory." Ravenkit finished. Silverkit looked at them in disbelief.

"Yeah, right." Silverkit said.

"Hey I wouldn't be one to talk. Your related to Dovewing." Darkit said. Silverkit looked at him with wide eyes.

"Really!?" Silverkit said, suddenly very interested in the Three.

_Do I have powers? _Silverkit wondered.

"Yeah, you're her great granddaughter." Dustkit said.

"Wow…" Silverkit said

"Yeah, you're so lucky. Your even related to Firestar." Hollowkit said

"Silverkit! Time for your nap!" Whisperwind called Silverkit. Silverkit waved her tail to her new friends and padded over to her mother.

* * *

Silverkit woke the next morning to licking on her head. Her mother was grooming her fur. Silverkit squirmed away but Whisperwind wrapped her tail around her to hold her still.

"Sweetheart, you're going to meet your father, and the clan. I can't be having you looking like you just got mauled by a badger." Whisperwind said.

Silverkit stood still, although, it was really hard because she was so excited. Silverkit ducked down when there was a tug on her bangs.

"Sorry, sweetie, you have a knot in your fur." Whisperwind said. She pulled it through and she had a little curl. Gingercloud poked her head into the den.

"Blizzardstar's gathered the clan together and he's coming over." She said.

"Thanks you, Gingercloud. Tell him we'll be right out." Whisperwind said. Gingercloud nodded and retreated outside.

"Are you ready?" Whisperwind asked.

"Yes." Silverkit said.

"Let's go." Whisperwind said.

She nudged Silverkit to the entrance of the nursery and Silverkit lifted her head and padded out.

Once Silverkit was out she saw a huge tabby tom. Then she looked to the sides of the huge tom to see two smaller ones puffing out there chests. She guessed they were her sibling. The one next to her brother was a gray she-cat with green eyes, which Silverkit guessed was, Ashcloud, the Thunderclan deputy. Silverkits brother was a replica of her father. Same gray fur with silver tabby stripes and blue eyes. Then on the other side of him was her sister. She looked a lot like her mother. With white fur and green eyes. The large cat moved forward to stand right in front of Silverkit.

"Blizzardstar. This is Silverkit. Your daughter," Whisperwind said, brushing muzzles with the huge cat. Whisperwind bent down and whispered in Silverkit's ear.

"Silverkit, this is your father." Whisperwind said.

Blizzardstar bent his head to lick her ears and stared into her eyes. He had Silverkit's blue eyes.

"She has my eyes." Blizzardstar said, happily. "Snowfrost, Stormtail come here." Blizzardstar flicked his tail to the two cats. They padded forward. Stormtail and Snowfrost both sniffed her pelt and licked her ears then they stepped back to there spots. They stood straight and puffed out their chests.

_This is it? It's boring! I know how to make it fun. _Silverkit thought.

She crawled forward to her father and went under his front legs. She turned around to his side and to every cats surprise she pounced on his side, bowling him over. The whole clan was laughing. Blizzardstar was alright with it, in fact he was even happy. Silverkit crouched on Blizzardstar's chest, biting it gently.

Suddenly Blizzardstar pushed Silverkit off and pinned her down. Silverkit pushed herself up and swiped her father's cheek. His powerful head swung backwards and he crouched for many heartbeats. The whole clan stood in stunned silence. Willowleaf ran up with cobweb. Silverkit looked down at her paws to see her claws unsheathed. Her heart was beating so fast she could feel the vibration through her body. Too every cats surprise though, Blizzardstar was laughing. He lifted his head to reveal his cut which was now welling up with blood. The surprise turned to confusion.

"She is my daughter! She has the spirit of a fighter. Just like her old father. She'll make a fine warrior one day!" Blizzardstar turned his head. "Everyone, back to your duties!"

Silverkit's mother came up to her.

"You can play for a bit." Whisperwind said.

Silverkit saw Stormtail playing with Dustkit and Darkit. She saw Willowleaf tending to Blizzardstar's wound but him brushing her away. She then noticed Hollowkit and Ravenkit sitting by themselves. She padded up to them.

"Hi." Silverkit greeted them.

"Hi." They said in unison.

"Why aren't you playing with my brother?" Silverkit asked in confusion, catching a quick look at her brother.

"The same reason you're not." Ravenkit said.

"Oh." Silverkit said.

"Hey, Silverkit, you haven't seen the camp yet have you?" Hollowkit asked.

"No." Silverkit said.

" Well then come on! We'll show you." Ravenkit said.

* * *

Silverkit enjoyed seeing the camp. She met a few cats as well, like Willowleaf, Hollowkit and Ravenkit's older brother, Molepaw, Berrytail, and the clan elders Jayflight, Redstorm, (Hollowkit and Ravenkit's grandfather) Liontail, and even Silverkit's grandmother Fawnleap.

Now Fawnleap walked her back to her mother.

"There you are! What do you think of camp?" Whisperwind asked.

"It's so cool!" Silverkit said. Suddenly a yawn took her over.

"Looks like your sleepy." Whisperwind said. "Thank you, mother, for bringing her back."

"Of course. Any time. We had fun today." Fawnleap said.

Whisperwind led Silverkit into the nursery. Whisperwind curled up and Silverkit curled into her mother's belly. She closed her eyes.

"Mama?" Silverkit said.

"Yes?" Whisperwind asked.

"Will I see the whole world?" Silverkit asked.

"Of course, darling. One day when your big and strong I promise you, you will see the whole world. Rest now, my sweet, and dream of seeing the whole world." Whisperwind said, as Silverkit drifted into sleep.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Chapter One. Check. Geez do my fingers hurt though. 2,000 words! Well there's more where this came from. Yes, there is more! I'm quite impressed with how this turned out though. Well that's it for today my Marshies. I'll type another chapter tomorrow though. Write reviews please! I need to know what I can do to improve! Good bye and hope you like this chapter!**


	4. The First Battle

**Hellooooo! I am back! Got out of school not too long ago. Crazy day. Well I just knew that I had to update so tada! I hope you like this chapter. It's a good one. So I'm probably just boring you with my never ending talking. Without further ado! Chapter Two! (Hey that rhymes! I didn't even intend it to. Sorry I'm finished for good now.)**

* * *

Silverkit woke to the sound of moans. Nightstorm had her kits a few days ago. She named them Shadekit, a dark gray she-cat looking just like her mother, and Eaglekit, a dark brown tabby tom. But ever since Nightstorm had them she had been getting horrible headaches.

"Mommy, Nightstorm is having another headache." Silverkit whispered to her mother. Whisperwind's head poked up and she stood up gracefully and padded over to her friend.

"Nightstorm, wake up. You're having another headache." Whisperwind whispered into Nightstorm's ear. She shook her friend awake. Once awake her moans got even louder and longer, waking Gingercloud and her kits. Whisperwind's head flicked to Gingercloud.

"Gingercloud, I'm going to Willowleaf. Could you sooth Nightstorm?" Whisperwind asked. Gingercloud yawned and got up and sat beside Nightstorm. Whisperwind scurried out of the nursery.

Silverkit was now 1 moon old. She had gotten used to waking up every night to Nightstorm's moaning. Silverkit hoped that the new queen would get better soon, not only because she wanted more sleep but because she didn't get to bond with her kits because of it.

Just then Whisperwind padded in with Willowleaf behind her. Whisperwind settled beside Gingercloud and Nightstorm. Whisperwind licked Nightstorm's pelt trying to sooth her.

"Here Nightstorm, it's the last of the poppy seeds. I'll have to go get more at dawn." Willowleaf said, pushing the poppy seeds toward her. Nightstorm licked them up gratefully and closed her eyes and pulled her kits closer to her belly. Whisperwind curled in her own nest and Silverkit crawled into the curve of her belly.

"Willowleaf, what could it be. Could it be Greencough, or…something even worse?" Whisperwind asked once she knew Nightstorm was asleep.

"I don't know but I could examine her in the morning for Greencough and some other illnesses. But it could very much just be a birthing side effect." Willowleaf said. She nodded her head to Whisperwind and Gingercloud and exited the nursery.

Whisperwind licked Silverkit's head.

"Sleep now, little one. We've done all we can do for her." Whisperwind said. She closed her eyes and her breathing slowed. Silverkit closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Dawn light seared through the nursery entrance. Gingercloud was snoring loudly. Whisperwind was curled in a tight ball around Silverkit, making her hot. Nightstorm was stretched out on her side with her kits close to her belly. Suddenly, Darkit rolled off the top of the pile of his brothers and woke up. That woke up the rest of his brothers.

"Hey, why did you push me off the top?!" Darkit yelled at his brothers.

"We didn't!" They yelled back.

"Why do me and Ravenkit always get stuck at the bottom?" Hollowkit complained, shaking Dustkit off of his back.

"Because…um…you're the fattest! Yeah, that's it!" Darkit said.

Hollowkit looked at his belly, then at Darkit's, which was much fatter, and back again.

"Yeah we're the fattest." Hollowkit decided.

While they bickered on, Silverkit turned to her mother, who was waking up.

"Mama, can I go outside?" Silverkit asked.

"Of course but if gets cold come back in." Whisperwind said.

Leaf-bare had just set in and the nights had gotten colder and longer. Every morning there was a light frost on the ground sometimes even snow, as what the warriors called it. Silverkit was amazed by the little white flurries. Silverkit left the nursery. When she got outside the white snow stuff was falling from the sky! Her eyes grew wide in amazement. Skyfur and Berrytail, two older warriors, walked by.

"Amazed, even by little snowflakes. Typical, stupid, kit behavior." Berrytail whispered to Skyfur.

"Hey, you were too when you were an _apprentice._" Skyfur said. "Besides you'll have kits too someday." The two twinned their tails together and walked away.

Silverkit watched them walked away, anger bubbling up in her. How dare they call her dumb.

All the warriors surrounded the highledge. Ashcloud and Blizzardstar sat at the base of the highledge.

"Okay. I want two dawn patrols again." Ashcloud began.

"Two again?!" Someone called

"Yes. Brackenflame will lead the one along the Windclan border with Skyfur, Hollyflower, Applecloud, and Moleclaw. Stromtail will lead the one along the Shadowclan border with Buzzardheart, Dusklight, and Smokefur." Ashcloud called.

"Hey, how come Moleclaw gets to go on the dawn patrols but I can't!" Birdflight called.

Her and Moleclaw were made warriors only a half a moon ago. Birdflight always made sure that she got to do the same things as her brother.

"Alright, Birdflight you can go with Stromtail as well." Ashcloud sighed. "Hawkflame! You will lead a hunting patrol with Stripetail and Mallowfall. Beetlefur you will lead one too along with Mousewing and Honeypelt. The rest of you rest up because when some return you will be joining and leading patrols." Ashcloud finished. She looked at Blizzardstar to see if he wanted to add anything.

"Everyone watch for Windclan sent. I and a patrol have scented them all the way to the Ancient Oak. If you detect any scents farther than that report to me or Ashcloud." Blizzardstar added. He waved his tail to signal the meeting over

Blizzardstar padded over to the fresh kill pile with Ashcloud. Gingercloud's kits came out to watch the end of the meeting. Darkit got up and padded over to the fresh kill pile. Whisperwind walked out of the nursery and over to the fresh kill pile to join the discussion with Blizzardstar and Ashcloud.

The camp suddenly looked even bigger without all the cats. She watched as Darkit got into mischief again. He pricked his ears and listened to the older cats conversation. Blizzardstar looked out of the corner of his eye and picked Darkit up by the scruff and plopped him back down beside Dustkit.

"Nice going, Darkit! Now we'll never know what they were talking about." Dustkit growled.

"Did you hear anything?" Hollowkit asked.

"No." Darkit said. All the kits dropped their heads in disappointment.

"Other than Blizzardstar might be sending an attack party to stop Windclan!" Darkit said excitedly. The kits bounced around excitedly.

When Silverkit was born Windclan started hunting in their territory. Thunderclan had tried everything to stop them but it just seemed to get worst. Every day they went a little deeper into their territory and it was getting to the point where if Thunderclan didn't do something they might starve in Leaf-bare. But with Leaf-bare almost completely here the last thing any of the clans needed was a war.

"No Windclan warrior will get past me!" Darkit squeaked, sliding his claws out and shredding a drifting leaf. His eyes lit up with triumph.

"There will be no Windclan warriors needing to get past you." Gingercloud said as she walked out of the nursery. She picked Darkit up and put him between her paws and started grooming his fur.

"Mom! I don't need you to groom my fur anymore. I can groom my own fur!" Darkit complained.

"Then why don't you ever groom it?" Gingercloud asked.

"Because…because I'm…busy!" Darkit said squirming away with his fur half groomed.

"Uh huh." Gingercloud purred in amusment as she mocked her kit's bad remark.

Suddenly, Whisperwind dropped a mouse at Silverkit's paws.

"I'm going hunting with Gingercloud. Can you be good while I'm gone?" Whisperwind asked. Silverkit nodded.

"Alright. I'll be back at Sunhigh." Whisperwind licked the top of Silverkit's head and padded toward the thorn tunnel and disappeared.

Silverkit picked up her mouse and carried it over to where her father was beginning to bite into a thrush. Silverkit bit into the mouse. Bland and tasteless. Usual fresh kill she had eaten in a while. But Silverkit didn't care. She was starving and if it relieved the emptiness in her belly she was happy with it.

When Silverkit finally finished it was almost Sunhigh. Blizzardstar was grooming himself next to her. The thorn tunnel shook and Stormtail's patrol calmly walked in. Stromtail came to report to Blizzardstar.

"All clear. It smells like they haven't been there in a while. Maybe three or four days." Stormtail reported. Blizzardstar nodded, deep in thought, and thanked him and told him to rest.

When Stormtail turned around the tunnel shook again. This time Brackenflame's patrol walked in.

"Brackenflame!" Brackenflame and Gingercloud's kits screeched and dashed toward their father.

Silverkit looked at the patrol. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw they all carried wounds. Blizzardstar dashed to the patrol, suddenly knocked out of his thoughts. Ashcloud beat him there and called Willowleaf.

"What happened?!" Blizzardstar demanded.

"Windclan. They were waiting at the border." Brackenflame began. His legs shook and he collapsed. Blizzardstar rested his tail on his friends shoulder, encouraging him to go on. By now most of the cats had gathered around to hear Brackenflame's story.

"Swirlingskies and her patrol of Hareleap, Breezeheart, Ferntail, Falconscreech and Hazelpaw were waiting at the border. They ambushed us and Swirlingskies said 'Windclan will always fight for what was rightfully ours'. We fought and fought until they retreated. We tried ours best, Blizzardstar. We really did." Brackenflame finished. He lowered his head in defeat.

"That's all I ask for in my warriors." Blizzardstar soothed his battered friend. When he lifted his head cold hatred lit his eyes.

"Windclan has gone too far this time!" Blizzardstar yelled. Many cats yowled agreement. Silverkit noticed Stormtail weave through the cats to his mate's side. He lifted her head with his muzzle and licked a wound around her ear.

"Stormtail! Fetch the other patrols." Blizzardstar called to his son. Stromtail quickly brushed muzzles with Hollyflower and dashed out of camp. Whisperwind and Gingercloud padded in. Gingercloud dropped all her prey and ran to Brackenflame's side. She nuzzled him and looked deep into his eyes.

Willowleaf was quickly running from cat to cat checking there wounds. Whisperwind dropped her prey and Gingercloud's prey on the pile and padded over to Silverkit and wrapped her tail tightly around her. She leaned over to Blizzardstar's ear.

"So. I believe you are sending an attack party now." Whisperwind said.

"Yes. Oh and I want you on the patrol." Blizzardstar said. Whisperwind stood still.

"Blizzardstar. I can't go! I have Silverkit." Whisperwind said.

" Come on, Whisperwind. You've always fought beside me during battles." Blizzardstar persuaded. "Besides, Silverkit's got a warriors heart. She'll me fine." Whisperwind looked at Silverkit, sighed, and looked at Blizzardstar and muttered "Okay".

Just then, Stormtail dashed into camp with Hawkflame's patrol and Beetlefur's patrol.

"What happened?" Hawkflame exclaimed.

"Windclan is what happened." A warrior names Rosebriar said. Blizzardstar jumped on Highledge.

"Cats of Thunderclan, Windclan has gone to far this time and they're not going to get away with it this time." Blizzardstar yowled. Almost every cat agreed.

"At Dusk, I will lead a patrol to attack Windclan." Blizzardstar said.

"Who's going!" Someone yelled.

"Beetlefur, Mousepelt, Stormtail, Snowfrost, Berrytail, Birdflight, Hawkflame, Whisperwind, Mallowfall, Stripetail, and Skyfur." Blizzardstar called out the names of the warriors. "Rest up so we can come back victorious!"

"The warriors just called all went to the fresh kill piled and started to eat.

_Wow! A real battle! _Silverkit thought.

Whisperwind wrapped her tail tighter around Silverkit.

"Thunderclan will win. I just know it." Whisperwind said. Suddenly she shuddered and sat very still for many heartbeats. Her ears were pricked and she stared blankly at nothing.

"Mommy?" Silverkit asked, worried,

Whisperwind finally snapped out of her trance and turned to Silverkit.

"I'm alright, sweetie." She whispered

* * *

The rest of the day went by very slowly. Just as promised Blizzardstar's patrol left at Dusk. Ashcloud and Rustpelt stood watch at the camp entrance. Cloudpelt and Gingercloud watched at the border for the patrols return. The rest of the cats left in camp waited anxiously for the battling cats to return.

Now, Silverkit and her friends, stayed in the elders den until the warriors returned. They listened to the elders stories and played games.

"Ah I have a good story. Gather round kits you'll like this one. Alright You all know Whisperwind, Silverkit's mother. Well ever since she was very young she could her whispers in the wind. Hence where she got her name. She didn't recognize the voice until after her father died. Then she knew it was her father. She was blessed by Starclan that's for sure." Fawnleap finished. Silverkit thought of earlier that day when her mother stood completely still. Was she hearing another whisper?

"I hope Blizzardstar isn't making another mistake like he did when he was younger." Jayflight, one of the elders, said.

"What did he do?" Silverkit asked.

"Oh my. You've never heard the story? Well when Blizzardstar was a young warrior-." Fawnleap trailed off.

"Why must you tell this story." Liontail growled.

"Why must you interrupt?" Jayflight retorted. Liontail turned around.

"Anyway. Windclan started to invade and Blizzardstar was not happy with it. Duststar, our leader at the time, shrugged it off. But Blizzardstar didn't agree." Fawnleap continued.

"Yes, he rounded up many warriors from Thunderclan that didn't agree with Duststar and lead them to the Windclan camp." Redstorm took over.

"When the clan realized they were gone, they knew they were too late. They knew exactly where they went." Liontail started telling the story. The elders were surprised and when Liontail turned around there was grief in his gaze."

"They thought they would be okay since they had the most powerful warrior in the clans with them. How wrong they were when the cats returned. They lost and the cats found out the most powerful warrior that ever lived, Lionblaze, had died on the journey back from his wounds. I will never forgive Blizzardstar! He led my father to his death!" Liontail finished the story with grief and hatred in his eyes.

"Now you have to remember Lionblaze could've backed out whenever he wanted. It's not Blizzardstar's fault." Redstrom said, trying to calm his fellow elder.

"He was only doing it to protect the others. They would have all been killed if he hadn't gone." Liontail retorted.

"Hey! The patrols back!" Ravenkit yelled.

Silverkit walked out of the den and she instantly knew something was wrong. She searched desperately for her mother and relaxed when she saw her. Every cats head was bowed and when they all walked in they made a circle in the center of the clearing.

"Oh no." Fawnleap muttered.

Silverkit looked back and she saw her sister and Birdflight carrying in a body. Silverkit's heart almost stopped. Over their backs was Mallowfall, Liontail's daughter. Eyes closed, motionless body, lifeless. They gentaly lowed her body in the middle of the circle and groomed her fur.

"Mallowfall!" Liontail screeched, as he stared at his dead daughter.

"What happened?!" Liontail growled at Blizzardstar.

"She died a warriors death. Taken down by three warriors. She will be missed and remembered with honor." Blizzardstar said. He bowed his head to old elder.

"First you send my father to his death. Now my daughter! You are a heartless cat!" Liontail screeched and ran at Blizzardstar. He leaped on his chest and bit his shoulder until blood oozed out. Blizzardstar growled and flipped him off his chest and pinned him down. Silverkit ran forward and jumped at her father. He tumbled over and Silverkit stood on his chest.

"This is not how warriors should behave! We're supposed to be loyal to each other to where we would risk out lives for one another, not fighting each other over things that couldn't be controlled." Silverkit yelled. All the cats turned their heads toward here. They all bowed their heads in agreement.

"Blizzardstar, Mallowfall couldn't of spoke up because it would of showed weakness. And Liontail, you have to stop living in the past. What's done is done and we can't change it no matter how hard we try." Silverkit continued, sneaking a quick glance at Mallowfall. "No matter how much we want it." Silverkit finished. Silverkit jumped off of her father and stood in front of him while his got up. Liontail padded up to Silverkit. Silverkit expected to see anger in hus eyes but she only saw relief and respect.

"You are right, Silverkit. I will stop living in the past, but I will never forget my family and I will always honor their spirits until the day I die." Liontail said, he padded over to his dead daughter and bowed his head in grief.

"Silverkit, what you said has come, a young, wise heart. You have reminded us what true loyally is and how and why to use it. I never thought I would hear such wisdom come from a kits mouth." Blizzardstar said, licking her head. The clan joined into a cheer for Silverkit. Her pelt grew hot with embarrassment but she let them go on. Then she heard a voice in her head.

_Good job Silverkit._

**Okay! That took longer than I expected. Oh and sorry i didn't upload yesterday. My mom had to use the computer. But i'll upload another chapter later for you guys. So anyway if you haven't noticed I kinda based Gingercloud off of Swiftbreeze from Bluestar's prophecy. There two characters just reminded me of each other..so yeah. Hope you enjoyed this one. I know it was rather longer. Chapter Three will be up tonight. Good bye Marshies! and have a wonderful day! **


	5. The Meeting of Heroes

**Hellooooo! Chapter Three is finally here! This chapter is very, very short. I will type Chapter Four tomorrow. There are a couple of surprises in this chapter that I think you'll like. Well enough of my jabbering. Chapter Three is a go!**

* * *

The clan recovered after the battle and had gotten over Mallowfall's death in only a moon. Silverkit was now two moons old. She was amazed by how cold it got and how quickly it did. Every day hunting patrols came back with less and less prey. The whole clan became thin and unkept. Skyfur seemed to be the only plump cat in the clan. Skyfur was pregnant with Berrytail's kits, which they would born in a moon. With Skyfur, the nursery became very crowded. Even with Gingercloud back in the warriors den it was still very stuffy. Gingercloud's kits filled up her whole nest and often Hollowkit or Ravenkit had to sleep on the floor, so Whisperwind or Nightstorm would invite them into their nest. Eaglekit and Shade kit had gotten big too. Whisperwind and Nightstorm said that when Skyfur had her kits they were going to move back into the warriors den or Blizzardstar's den. Silverkit couldn't said the thought of not having her mother sleeping in the den with her.

The next day Silverkit woke, her mother wasn't there.

_Probably hunting._ Silverkit thought.

She stretched and ran a paw over her ear, smoothing a tuft of fur. She padded out into the clearing. It was a bit past dawn. Blizzardstar jumped from Highledge with Whisperwind right behind him.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Blizzardstar and I are going hunting, I'll be back later." Whisperiwnd said. She licked Silverkit and padded through the thorn tunnel after Blizzardstar. The nursery stirred and Eaglekit padded out stretching.

"Hi!" He said to Silverkit. Silverkit twitched her ear in acknowledgement. Eaglekit sat close to Silverkit and pressed his fur against hers.

"I could really go for a mouse right now, couldn't you?" Silverkit said. Eaglekit nodded his head quickly. His eyes turned dreamy.

"Come on. Let's go look." Silverkit said. They dashed to the fresh kill pile together and looked at it. All there was, was a frozen mouse and stale blackbird. Silverkit pulled the leg off of the mouse and started eating it. Eaglekit and her quickly finished it in a few gulps.

"I'm still hungry…" Eaglekit said sadly.

"Me too." Silverkit said.

Silverkit and Eaglekit played until Sunhigh. When their parents returned. Whisperwind held a mouse and Blizzardstar had a thrush. Nightstorm had a vole and Mousepelt had a tiny squirrel. They dropped them on the very small pile of prey.

"Less prey, less warriors." Blizzardstar said with a sigh.

"What are we going to do? Every cat is already starving. Even the kits and elders are starting to look skinny and Leaf-bare has only just begun." Whisperwind said.

"I don't know. There's not much we can do. We can only pray and hope for a blessing." Blizzardstar replied.

"Hopefully the other clans haven't seen how scrawny we are." Mousepelt said.

"Well remember those two Shadowclan warriors? They looked like they haven't had full belly in moons." Nightstorm said.

"Yeah, all the clans are probably having troubles." Whisperwind said, her eyes turning dark. "Whether it's with hunting or Greencough."

_Greencough!_ Silverkit thought. Fawnleap and the other elders told her about the deadly illness.

"If you catch it. There is only one cure." Fawnleap had said.

"Yep, and it's called Catmint. It dies in Leaf-bare though, so what the medicine cat has is all they have all Leaf-bare." Redstorm had joined in.

"So if you catch it, you better hope Starclan's watching over you." Jayflight finished.

Silverkit shook the memory away. She looked around the camp. A bird fluttered down into the clearing, sifting through the dirt. Silverkit dropped into the hunter's crouch. She had seen the other kits practicing it so she had a pretty good understanding of what it should look like. She crept forward hardly making a sound. The bird suddenly lifted its head. Silverkit stiffened thinking it was going to fly away, but instead it continued sifting. Silverkit, even more carefully, started to crawl forward again. When she was a tail length away she pushed back on her hind legs and pounced. She landed perfectly on top of it.

"Silverkit! Kill it!" Blizzardstar called, racing toward her.

She nipped its neck and killed it. She got off of it and admired her catch. It was twice the size of her! Blizzardstar stared at it, then at her, and then back again. Blizzardstar picked it up and put it on the pile. He padded back and praised her many, many times. She felt a surge of pride at her father's praises. Silverkit looked out of the corner of her eye. Willowleaf was staring at her in complete horror. She whispered to her Brackenflame and dashed into her den. Brackenflame came up to Blizzardstar.

"Blizzardstar, Willowleaf said she needs to speak to you now. Like right now." Brackenflame said. His gaze turned to worry and he whispered. "Did some cat get Greencough?"

"I hope not. I wil speak to you when I get back. Wait for me in my den." Blizzardstar said.

_What was Willowleaf so worked up about? _Silverkit thought.

* * *

Silverkit closed her eyes and fell into an unsettling sleep.-She woke up in a sunny clearing. A butterfly landed on her nose and she chased around the clearing to catch it. It fluttered out of Silverkit's reach.

"Hey!" Silverkit said. When she looked forward there was a gray cat with blue eyes.

"Hello, little one." She purred. She dipped her head to Silverkit.

"Who are you?" Silverkit asked. She crawled forward carefully and sniffed the strange newcomer. She smelled like a mixture of ancient stones and water.

"My name is Dovewing. I'm your great grandmother." Dovewing said. Silverkit stopped sniffing and looked at the cat in surprise and shock.

_This was Dovewing? _She thought. She wasn't as incredible as she thought she would be. In fact, she looked more like a regular warrior.

"You're Dovewing." Silverkit said, disbelievingly.

"That's right. I wish I could prove it to you, but I lost my powers after I joined Starclan." She said. "But I will try." Dovewind stood extremely still and pricked her ears. It reminded her of what her mother did.

"Hmm…I think Firestar and Graystripe are speaking to each other." Silverkit pricked her ears too and listened very hard.

"Graystripe, go to sleep, everyone else is." Said one of the toms.

"Very well, Firestar. But if I go to sleep then you must as well." The other tom said.

"Hey! I can hear them!" Silverkit said.

"Very good!" Dovewing said. Her gaze turned to curiosity and thought. Silverkit searched for a question to ask her.

"Am I in Starclan?" Silverkit asked.

"Yes, but this is only a dream. You will return to your clan when this dream is over." Dovewing said, wrapping her tail around Silverkit. She was so gentle and soft. Though, Silverkit could feel a tiny fire burning inside her.

"Why are you in my dream?" Silverkit asked. The question had been burning in her mind since she came here. Dovewing stiffened and shook her head. She ignored Silverkit's question.

"It's time for you to go back to your clan." Dovewing said. She laid down and Silverkit curled into the curve of her belly.

"Silverkit, you cannot tell any cat about this dream." Dovewing said as Silverkit closed her eyes.

"Why?" Silverkit asked.

"Um…you just can't. You know, like, our little secret." Dovewing said. "Now rest, little one, do not tell anyone about this dream."

Silverkit quickly fell asleep and left her dream world.

* * *

**Told you! Wasn't to long. This chapter was short when I first wrote it so I was like…okay I guess. Next chapter is longer and I think it's a good one. Kinda sad but not too sad. Well until tomorrow Marshies! Bye Bye!**


	6. The Moment of Peace (Part 1)

**Hellooooo! I'm back and sorry I didn't post today. I mean like a chapter because I messed…okay you get the point. I promise I'll be back to posting a chapter every day until I run out of ideas which won't be soon…I hope. Oh and in summer I'll be posting two chapters a day. Lucky you! Alright so let's get Chapter Four a go.**

Silverkit raised her head. She was curled in a nest with Eaglekit and Shadekit. Just as her mother promised she moved back to Blizzardstar's den when Skyfur had her kits. Her kits were one moon old and Silverkit was now four and a half moons old. Silverkit was also the oldest in the nursery now, since Gingercloud's kits were apprentices. Darkpaw's mentor was Silverkit's brother, Stormtail. Hollowpaw got Bluejay, Ravenpaw got Smokefur and Dustpaw got Snowfrost, Silverkit's sister.

Skyfur's litter consisted of two she-cats and a tom. The tom was a cream cat, with one red brown foot. Skyfur allowed Silverkit, Eaglekit, and Shadekit name her kits. The tom was named Acornkit, which Shadekit helped name. One of the she-cats, a white she-cat with ice blue eyes, was named after Skyfur's mother and Eaglekit agreed the name was a good one that suited her. The other she-cat, a light gray she-cat with dark gray spots all over her back, was named Mistkit. Silverkit picked the name for her since looking at her reminded her of the mist and rain. Acornkit seemed to be strongest out of his litter with his sister Mistkit not to far behind. Icekit however was the runt and the weakest. She couldn't keep up with her sibling and sometimes it got in her serious danger. Silverkit felt bad for her knowing that she probably wasn't going to survive Leaf-bare.

Silverkit woke her nestmates and they went out into the clearing. The snow was up to their bellies that day. They dashed around, kicking snow in each other's faces and hiding in the powdery stuff. Skyfur's litter bounced out of the nursery.

"I'll get you Acornkit!" Mistkit yelped in delight. They chased each other around the clearing, squealing with excitement. Then Icekit came out of the nursery.

"Wait for me!" She yelled to her sibling. She scrambled through the snow. She was so skinny, Silverkit could see every rib on her body. Her littermates slowed down and encouraged her to chase them. Icekit started to chase them, then she stopped dead. She coughed up red stuff and collapsed into the snow.

"Icekit!" All the kits screeched. They all ran to her to make sure she was alright.

She was far from alright.

Silverkit recognized the red stuff as blood. Even though she only coughed twice there was a lot. Icekit was shivering and her eyes were clouding over. Silverkit pressed against her friend and tried to warm her.

"Skyfur!" Acornkit yelped in distress. The queen, suddenly alert, jumped out of the nursery. She took one look at the her almost dead kit and was over there in less than a heartbeat.

"Icekit! Icekit, if you can hear me please tell me!" Skyfur yelled to her kit. She looked at her other two frightened kits.

"Go get Willowleaf. Quick!" Skyfur said.

Silverkit licked her friend. Her fur was so cold. It seemed she really was living up to her name. Her eyes were almost completely misted over. Skyfur started licking her kit. Then Willowleaf came out of her den.

"Bring her into my den. Quickly! I might still be able to save her." Willowleaf called. Skyfur grabbed her almost dead kit and dashed into her den.

"Is she going to be okay?" Shadekit asked.

"I don't know." Silverkit answered. Silverkit looked behind her and a bunch of the warriors came out to see what was going on. Berrytail padded out, completely unaware of the incident with his daughter, and Beetlefur leaned over and whispered in his ear. Berrytail's eyes stretched wide.

"No…No! Icekit!" He yelled and dashed across the clearing into the medicine den.

_Will my friend be okay? _Silverkit wondered.

* * *

The kits sat outside the cliff that led to the medicine den. All the warriors sat behind the kits, their pelts glistening like frost in the moonlight. The moon had just risen and all the warriors were anxious to know about the little white kit's condition.

Willowleaf walked out of the den when the moon was a quarter of the way across the sky. Every cat stared at her with wide anxious eyes. Willowleaf bowed her head in sorrow and defeat. Silverkit then knew what had happened to her friend.

"The illness was too much for her. Icekit is dead." Willowleaf said. She stood aside as Skyfur padded forward. She was carrying her dead daughter. Berrytail followed close behind, his head bowed in sadness. Acornkit and Mistkit were last. They walked close together and made little sobbing noises.

_Would I be that upset if Stormtail or Snowfrost died?_ Silverkit thought.

Greif twisted Silverkit's heart as Skyfur laid the tiny kit in the center of the clearing. She curled around the tiny body, licking her like she was trying to wake her, even though she would never be waking again. Berrytail curled around Skyfur and pressed his nose up against in daughter's flank. Acornkit and Mistkit huddled up with Icekit. Silverkit, Eaglekit, and Shadekit padded forward to the family, bowed their heads and sat near Icekit.

"You three can sit vigil with Icekit until midnight." Whisperwind said. "Oh and Silverkit I'll be sleeping in the nursery tonight." She licked Silverkit and disappeared into the nursery.

Silverkit raised her head and saw it was Midnight. Her friends and her bowed their heads and padded into the nursery. Silverkit curled up into Whisperwind's belly. She closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.

* * *

Silverkit awoke to a sunlight clearing where she met Dovewing for the first time. She had dreamed of the Starclan warrior many times after their first visit. But tonight was going to be different. Silverkit wanted to know if Icekit made a safe journey to Starclan.

"Dovewing!" Silverkit called to the gray cat.

No answer.

"Dovewing?!" Silverkit called again. Usually she came when Silverkit called to her.

"Dovewing won't be coming tonight." A calm and gentle voice said. A huge ginger tom, bigger than four cats stacked on each other, padded into the clearing and wrapped his tail around his paws. His magnificent green gaze rested on Silverkit's pelt making her feel warm and safe. Silverkit realized with a jolt this was the leader of Starclan himself, Firestar. He was the one who all the cats worshipped. He was only the most incredible cat to walk the old forest and lake. Silverkit's eyes stretched wide wondering what she should do.

"Don't worry, you don't have to do anything." Firestar mewed, as if he had just read her mind. Suddenly her question probed in her mind.

"Firestar, did Icekit make a safe journey." Silverkit asked

"Well, let's go see." Firestar said. He rose to his paws and walked into the forest. Silverkit followed closely behind him.

They walked through a dense warm forest. It seemed to be Greenleaf there. Silverkit always wondered what Greenleaf felt like. She had been born in Leaf-fall and almost Leaf-bare.

As the two padded on they saw cats. All of them bowed to Firestar when he walked past. Firestar would either blink at them or dip his head. All the cats looked at Silverkit in amazement when they noticed she was walking with Firestar.

_They must really respect Firestar. _Silverkit thought.

Finally Firestar stopped. He flicked his tail to Silverkit, gesturing her forward. She obeyed.

"There she is. Don't say a word. She's still a little nervous." Firestar whispered, Silverkit dipped her head and looked through the ferns.

There she was! And she was with a cat. A cat that looked exactly like Skyfur. She cradled Icekit.

"Shhh, everything's alright." The cat whispered to Icekit. To Silverkit's surprise Dovewing walked into the clearing with a plump bird clamped in her jaws.

"Here. Enjoy your first meal in Starclan." Dovewing said. Dropping the bird at Icekit's side. Icekit lifted her head and pounced on the bird. She started gnawing on one of the wings. Dovewing and the she'cats eyes gleamed with delight.

"Wait here." Firestar said. He jumped out of the ferns toward the three she-cats.

"How is our newest Starclan member?" Firestar asked kindly.

"Firestar!" The cat watching Icekit said. She bowed and told Icekit to bow.

"Is Icestorm being a good mentor?" Firestar asked.

"Yeah! She's really nice." Icekit purred and continued eating.

"How is Silverkit?" Dovewing asked. Silverkit pricked her ears.

"She's fine. She's one kit. Maybe you were right about her. I get the same feeling when I was around her. We'll talk about it later with Lionblaze and Jayfeather." Firestar murmured in Dovewing's ear. Dovewing nodded, relief showing in her eyes.

_Wait, what's going on?! What did Dovewing say about me? What feeling does Firestar get? _Silverkit thought. She saw her paws beginning to become transparent. _No! No! Stay!_

"No!" Silverkit screeched

**Okay. So I started typing this yesterday. Oh and chapter four was really long so this is going to be in two parts. And since tomorrow's Friday I'll be typing two chapters. Maybe. Oh and I looked on Fanfiction this morning and I saw I got…..over 100 views! I know it doesn't seem like a lot but to me that's special. Thank You so much!**


	7. The Moment of Peace (Part 2)

**Helloooo! Part 2 is here! Oh and I saw I got 200 views this morning! THANK YOU! I can't tell you how much that means to me. Oh and I've started thinking of making another story for y'all. I hope you read it. Chapter Five will probably be up later today so watch for that. Well, let's finish up this chapter!**

* * *

Whisperwind was up in an instant. She stared at Silverkit in shock and nervousness.

"Are you alright?" Whisperwind asked.

"Yes! Just a bad dream" Silverkit said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Whisperwind asked.

"No!" Silverkit said, a little too quickly.

Whisperwind still looked puzzled, but she didn't ask any further questions. She got up and padded out of the nursery.

_I wonder if they buried Icekit._

Silverkit jumped after her mother into the clearing. Fawnleap and the other elders. Fawnleap was holding Icekit's body. She and the other elders bowed their heads to Skyfur and Berrytail and left. Silverkit let out a quiet sigh of relief. She now knew Icekit was safe in Starclan.

Acornkit and Mistkit huddled together still very upset about their sister's death. Skyfur and Berrytail wrapped their tails around the kits and herded them into the nursery. As they passed, Silverkit bowed her head.

Silverkit looked around the clearing. Hollowpaw and Ravenpaw sat by their mentors, Bluejay and Smokefur. Bluejay warapped her tail around Hollowpaw and whispered into his ear. He looked up at her with disappointment in his eyes. Silverkit pricked her ears to listen.

"But why? You promised!" Hollowpaw protested.

"Well sometimes, plans change." Bluejay said. She leaned toward him and tried to lick his cheek. Silverkit then had a weird emotion go over her and she growled. Relief washed over her when she saw Hollowpaw quickly pull away. He got to his paws and walked around the clearing. Once his eyes caught Silverkit he bounded toward her.

"Hi! I haven't talked to you since I became an apprentice." Hollowpaw said. He stopped right in front of her.

Hollowpaw had grown so much since he became an apprentice. His shoulders were broader and his legs were getting more muscled. Even his face seemed more toned. He was going to be a very handsome tom when he became a warrior.

"Wow…" Silverkit breathed.

"I know. Impressive, isn't it? I didn't even know I could grow this fast either." Hollowpaw said cheerfully. "Hey. You want me to teach you a battle move before I go out?" Hollowpaw asked.

"Sure!" Silverkit said bouncing up and down.

"Okay. This is how it goes. First, you-" Hollowpaw stopped, when Blizzardstar's call rang around the clearing.

Blizzardstar stood on top of Highledge. Whisperwind jumped down Highledge in a few leaps. She bounded toward Silverkit and groomed her fur. Blizzardstar jumped from Highledge. He cleared a space in front of him like he was making some cat a warrior or apprentice.

_But the apprentices aren't old enough to be warriors and I'm only four and half moons old._

"Thunderclan is slowly starving away and we need more cats to hunt for us. So I've decided that kits older than four moons old will become temporary apprentices." Blizzardstar called. Many cats looked uncertain. Nightstorm wrapped her tail tightly around her kits. Despite the uncertain looks, Silverkit, hatefully, had to admit every cat was skinny. Even the elders, quens, and kits. Every warrior and apprentice had their ribs jutting out. Silverkit looked at her pelt. Her fur was matted, dull and ugly. No cat could tell she was once a beautiful silver cat. Blizzardstar was right. Every cat was slowly dying from starvation.

"So until Leaf-bare is over Silverkit will be Silverpaw. She will never leave her mentors side in the forest. She will not learn fighting moves. She will only learn to hunt and that is all she'll do. Hollyflower, you will be her temporary mentor." Blizzardstar said. Hollyflower dipped her head and padded over to Silverpaw.

"Alright, I have one more announcement. There will be no more dawn patrols until Leaf-bare is over. Stormtail, Beetlefur, and Mousepelt have imformed me that Windclan and Shadowclan have both stopped sending patrols to remark the border. Instead of patrolling, all cat's will hunt. You are now dismissed." Blizzardstar finished. He jumped from highledge and padded toward Brackenflame and Stromtail.

"Alright Silverpaw. I'm gonna show you the hunter's crouch here so we don't have to waste time in the forest." Hollyflower said. Her voice was so weird! It sounded like she was holding her tongue when she talked.

"I know my voice sounds weird. When I was kit my sister bet me to talk like this for the rest of my life. It was a very stupid bet but I swore on Starclan I would stay like this. So I have to stay like this." Hollyflower explained. Silverkit felt guilt swarm over her.

"I'm sorry. It just sounded a little strange when I first heard it." Silverpaw apologized. To Silverpaw's relief, she smiled and flicked Silverpaw's ear to show she didn't care if she was surprised.

Hollyflower showed her the hunter's crouch and she quickly got the hang of it. Hollyflower was impressed.

"Hey are you two going out, because Darkpaw and I are too." Stormtail said.

"Actually, yes. We would love to come with you." Hollyflower said. She looked at Stormtail like he set it all up. He shrugged.

"Alright, let's go!" Stormtail said cheerfully.

Hollyflower and Stromtail took the lead, leaving Darkpaw and Silverpaw to walk behind. Silverpaw eyed Darkpaw. He was always the biggest of his brother's, so Silverpaw wanted to see how big he had gotten. He was huge! He was as big as Hollyflower and he only started his training a half moon ago. His shoulders were as broad as his uncles, Applecloud. His head was wide and powerful. He had muscles flexing under his coat. He had the markings of a great Thunderclan warrior in him. Silverpaw even wondered if someday he'd become deputy or even leader.

"Isn't it amazing?" Darkpaw said.

"Yeah, you and your brother's have grown so much." Silverpaw said

"I know. My parents are really proud." Darkpaw said

"I'm sure they are." Silverpaw said.

"Alright you two, it's time to be quiet." Stormtail said. He stopped and looked back at them.

"Yes and if you find any trail of prey. Fresh or not, we follow it. Got it?" Hollyflower said. Darkpaw and Silverpaw nodded.

Darkpaw, Stromtail, and Hollyflower opened their mouths and tasted the air. Silverpaw did the same. The air tasted bland. No prey scent at all.

Silverpaw sniffed around trying to find a prey trail. A bird flew onto a branch above Silverpaw's head.

_Hmm, if I climbed on the tree I could kill it up there. But I have a chance of shaking the branch and scaring it away. If I waited for it to fly down, I could very easily catch it. But it might not come down. The tree seems to be my best bet._

Silverpaw leaped at the tree and climbed it. She was lucky she had practice of climbing already in camp with her father. She walked slowly and silently along the branch, not letting it wobble.

_Three tail-lengths. Two tail-lengths. One tail-length._

Now Silverpaw was so close she could hear its tiny heartbeat. Silverpaw narrowed her eyes. She pushed back and leaped. The landed directly on top of it! She bit it in the throat and it became limp. The branch cracked. Silverpaw stood frozen. She looked back and she plummeted toward the earth. She landed on her side but the pain didn't last long. She got up and shook herself, still holding her prey. Stormtail made sure she was okay and he congratulated her on her prey.

"Four and half moons old and already feeding the clan." Stormtail said.

* * *

By sunset stormtail and Hollyflower both caught a scrawny mouse. Darkpaw pulled a muscle while chasing a mouse and had to go back early. Silverpaw's catch was half the size of her. She had to lift her head to stop it from dragging. When they walked into to camp Silverpaw got many meows of approval.

"Wow. I'm guessing she did well for her first day." Blizzardstar said. He admired her catch.

"It's one of the most impressive pieces of prey we've had in a long time." Brackenflame said with wide eyes.

"If she were a real apprentice that would be a ticket to the gathering." Ashcloud said.

"Of course! Ashcloud we still need to decide who's going tonight." Blizzardstar said.

"Well it has to be the strongest and most feed. Every clan is weak but we cannot show weakness in front of the other clans." Ashcloud said.

"Alright everyone. I'm going to announce who's going to the gathering. Buzzardheart, Birdflight, Moleclaw, Bluejay, Dustpaw, Hollowpaw, Ravenpaw, Smokefur, Snowfrost, Stormtail, Stripetail, Brackenflame, Gingercloud and Drakpaw, if he's up to it." Blizzadrstar said. Darkpaw jumped to his paws.

"Of course I'm coming!" Darkpaw said. His leg was looking much better now. He still a bit of a limp but no cat would notice.

"Alright, but if he's going he has to stay near me." Willowleaf said. Darkpaw's tail drooped and he bowed his head.

As everyone left, the remaining shared the last of the fresh kill. The elders came out of their den. Fawnleap rested her tail over Jayflight's back. Jayflight was hunched over. He didn't look well at all. Silverpaw bounded over to them.

"Silverpaw not to close," Fawnleap said. "Your mother would kill me if I got you sick."

"What's the matter with him?" Silverpaw asked.

""I'm just a little-," Jayflight began, his voice was like dust. It must hurt him to talk.

"You sound…horrible. Why would Willowleaf leave when you're like this?" Silverpaw asked.

"She already gave him his medicine and she told me what to do if he got worse." Fawnleap said, she massaged Jayflight's back.

"Hopefully this is the last bout of illness we have this Leaf-bare." Liontail said.

* * *

Silverpaw stood beside Hollyflower while she told her some hunting techniquies. The moon was high overhead and the beams of moonlight made Silverpaw's tabby stripes glow. Hollyflower's fur was a beautiful gray-silver. The cats who went to the island would be returning any heartbeat. Silverpaw had played with her denmates and talked with her mother and listened to the elders stories that night. Silverpaw twitched her ears.

Finally Silverpaw could hear the thumping of paws and knew the patrol was back. She was the first to know. Many heartbeats later the cats burst into the clearing.

Suddenly a strange tang hit the roof of Silverpaw's mouth. She had scented it in the forest when she was out earlier, but it wasn't this strong. Sometimes she smelled it on some of the warrior's coats when they returned. Hollyflower's fur began to rise and a growl rose in throat. The others did the same.

"It's alright everyone. There is an announcement I must make." Blizzardstar jumped onto Highledge. Ever cat gathered below HIghledge and looked up expectantly at him. Silverpaw sat next to Hollyflower and Hollowpaw sat next to Silverpaw. He dipped his head to Silverpaw.

"Everyone, I know you smell Shadowclan but there is a reason for it." Blizzardstar began.

Shadowclan! That's why Silverpaw recognized it. Shadowclan was the clan of fierceness and pride. Silverpaw had always heard that during they fought as fierce as tigers.

"I have spoken to the other leaders and they agreed to do something about all the cat's starvation. We have come up with the decision that all four clans will live at the island until the prey starts coming back. We will be like one clan. We will not worry about former clan rivalries and we will not worry about protecting or borders. We will hunt. Every, warrior and apprentice will hunt all day. We have agreed to meet at the island at dawn, so we have a little more time before to get ready. Oh and every clan gave up two warriors to help the other clans. But we must hurry! It is moonhigh now and we leave soon." Blizzardstar finished, he flicked his tail to show the meeting was over. He began signaling cats to help out.

"Every kit and apprentice, come to me!" Willowleaf called.

Hollowpaw and Silverpaw got to their paws and dashed over to Willowleaf. Everyone else arrived heartbeats later.

"I need all your help to carry my herbs. You must be extremely careful, for these herbs are very precious now." Willowleaf said. She led every cat into her den.

She quickly started making leaf wraps. Every cat got into a line to start picking up the herbs. When it was Silverpaw's turn Willowleaf whispered into her ear.

"Be careful with this herb especially. This wrap contains the most precious herb in my whole supply, probably in the whole forest as well." Willowleaf turned to finish up the rest of the herb wraps.

Silverpaw, now knowing the news, leaped extremely carefully down the cliff. She froze when it started bouncing against her chest. She walked to Ravenpaw and Hollowpaw when it stopped shaking. Ravenpaw and Hollowpaw bowed their heads to her. As they waited, Silverpaw thought about the island. She was very excited. Silverpaw thought about all the great cats that journeyed there and sat in the very same clearing Silverpaw would be sitting in. Leafpool, Jayfeather, Graystripe, Sandstorm, Lionblaze, Dovewind, Cloudtail, even Firestar himself! Just thinking about it made Silverpaw's paws tingle.

Suddenly Silverpaw remember what Fawnleap had told her about the island. She thought back on the conversation.

"I remember my first visit to the island. Dovewing had told me I had to be very serious while I was there. Not only to make Thunderclan look sincere, but another very sad reason. The clans greatest leader was buried there." Fawnleap had said.

"You mean Firestar?" Silverpaw asked.

"Yes. On the night after the Great Battle, every clan agreed to be take their dead to island to be mourned by the all the clans. Thunderclan arrived last placing their dead in the center of the clearing. Blackstar had asked where Firestar was and heartbeats later Sandstorm and Graystripe walked in. Firestar was draped over their backs. Every cat bowed their heads in grief and great respect. He was places in the center of the all the dead. Bramblestar explained how Firestar had saved all of Thunderclan and the clans by killing Tigerstar. If it weren't for him every cat would dead or worked to death. Everyone decided to bury him at the island where the moon shined the most. Now everytime we go to the island every cat has a moment of silence for all the dead, and Firestar, that died during the Great Battle to show their respect for the brave cats that died so we could live." Fawnleap had said.

Suddenly Ravenpaw flicked her out of her trance.

"Hollowpaw! Don't just stand there! Come work!" Bluejay yelled. Hollowpaw hurried after his mentor and called to them. "I'll walk with you to the island."

He looked at Silverpaw for a moment and another strange emotion washed over her. Hollowpaw quickly looked away, leaving Silverpaw to sit in confusion.

_Why do I have these strange emotions whenever Hollowpaw looks at me? _Silverpaw thought. She shrugged it off and assured herself it was just because they were becoming good friends. Silverpaw turned to Ravenpaw and talked with him.

They finally left when the moon was almost all the way down. Hollyflower had to stay close to Silverpaw and her mother wasn't too far off. The journey seemed to take forever and Silverpaw began to see the first blazes of dawn on the horizon.

_What if we don't make it in time? _Silverpaw thought. Suddenly a harsh cold wind ruffled the cats fur. Hollowpaw shuddered against Silverpaw. His fur was freezing but she welcomed the warmth it gave once his body wamred up. Then the emotion washed over Silverpaw again. It was much stronger this time, and it was making her legs wobble.

"Cold, isn't it?" Hollowpaw said. He bushed out his thick fur.

"Yeah." Silverpaw said quietly. She looked down at her paws. And she accidently stepped on Hollowpaw's paw.

"Oops! Sorry!" Silverpaw said. He just looked into her eyes and he seemed to be saying 'It's okay'. She purred.

Finally Thunderclan made it to the island. Blizzardstar leaped up onto the tree bridge and padded easily across it. Ashcloud followed with Brackenflame following closely behind. Many other other cats jumped up and padded across. Finally it was Silverpaw's turn. She leaped up with trembling legs. She stared at the other side. It seemed so far away. A cat jumped up behind her.

"Don't worry, dear. I'm right behind you if you slip." Whisperwind said. With new confidence, Silverpaw started to walk forward. She couldn't stop her legs from trembling. Blizzardstar waited at the end and nodded to her encouragingly. His eyes told her to keep going. Before she knew it she was at the end of the bridge. Blizzardstar gave her a quick lick and wrapped his tail around her and led her to a group of cats. As they were walking, Blizzardstar whispered in her ear.

"While you are here I want you to learn the scents of each clan. It will come in handy later on in your life. You may even learn the scents of individual cats. When you're older you will every cat scent by name." Blizzardstar said.

"Greetings, Blizzardstar." A ginger cat said. Her voice sounded so noble.

"Greetings, Emberstar." Blizzardstar said. He bent his head and whispered into Silverpaw's ear.

"Emberstar is the leader of Shadowclan. She has been leader longer than any of us. Every clan respects her. How Swiftstar on the other paw is the youngest and hasn't been leader that long." Blizzardstar explained.

"How long have they been leaders?" Silverpaw asked.

"Emberstar has been leader for more than twelve seasons. Swiftstar has been leader for four seasons." Blizzardstar said. Both seemed like a long time!

That must have meant Emberstar knew Thunderclan's previous leader, Duststar, and led Shadowclan when he led Thunderclan. Duststar was Brackenflame and Hawkflame's father. Dustpaw was named after him since he looked like him.

"Ah…who may this be?" Emberstar asked, bending her head . Blizzardstar nudged Silverpaw forward.

"I-I'm Silverpaw." Silverpaw stammered. Emberstar's eyes broke into confusion as she gazed at Blizzardstar.

"Blizzadstar, I thought you said your daughter was four moons old." Emberstar said. A large white tom nodded agreement.

"She is. I wanted to discuss something about that." Blizzardstar said. Blizzardstar turned to Silverpaw.

"Sweetheart, why don't you find your friend's? I and Emberstar, Swiftstar and Hailstar must discuss things." Blizzardstar said. He licked her ears and nudged her along her way.

Hollowpaw and Ravenpaw were gathered around in a group of apprentices. Silverpaw bounced over to them.

"Hi!" Silverpaw said. All the apprentices stopped talking and looked at her. Silverpaw suddenly wished she kept her mouth shut.

"Who's this?" A cream colored she-cat with green eyes asked. She stared intently at Hollowpaw and Ravenpaw.

"This is Silverkit…well, Silverpaw." Hollowpaw said.

"She's very small for an apprentice." A gray cat with black stripes said.

"I'm a temporary apprentice." Silverpaw said. All the cats muttered the words. Hollowpaw and Ravenpaw scuttled their paws in the dust.

"Sorry…" Silverpaw said to Hollowpaw and Ravenpaw.

"It's okay. They would've found out eventually." Hollowpaw said.

"It's gonna be strange living here that's for sure." Ravenpaw said.

* * *

**Ah finally finished chapter four! What you think? Please review I really need to know how I can change. Oh and I thought it would kinda fun to have some romance between Hollowpaw and Silverpaw. That was the original plan. But if you don't want that please tell me and I can do something else. I might be posting chapter five tonight. I will if I don't go to my cousins. Oh and chapter five (thankfully for me) is not that long. Um…so yeah. I hope you enjoyed chapter four. Bye bye my lovely Marshies!**


	8. My First Wound

**Hellooo! Chapter five is here. This chapter isn't very long. Oh and I'm running out of ideas so I might not be posting for a while on this story. I've decided to start writing that other story. It's completely different than warriors but I hope you will check it out. There are some surprises in this chapter. Alright so let's get this chapter started!**

The clans had lived at the island for a half moon. Their plan was beginning to work. Blizzardstar's temporary apprentice idea was a success as well. Blazekit and Dewkit from Shadowclan became temporary apprentices. Their mentors were Appleflame and Slashclaw. Cricketkit from Windclan became one too with the mentor of Swirlingskies. Also Riverclan's only kit, Flowerkit, became one with the mentor of Rainstorm.

Cricketkit's story about what happened to his siblings was very sad. They had died when a badger broke into their camp, driven by hunger, stolen and killed his brother and sister.

Now Silverpaw was hunting with Hollyflower, Falconscreech, Hazelpaw, and Darkdapple. So far they caught a mouse, small rabbit, and a blackbird. Silverpaw didn't like Hazelpaw very much. She hadn't caught anything yet while Silverpaw caught the blackbird. She decided that she could make fun of Silverpaw's hunting skills.

Silverpaw was walking beside Hollyflower. She heard something and pricked her ears.

"What is it, Silverpaw?" Falconscreech asked.

Silverpaw relaxed when she realized it was only cats.

"Nothing. Just another patrol." Silverpaw said.

"Silverpaw, you have the most amazing ears ever. I can't hear a thing." Darkdapple praised. Hazelpaw scowled.

"_I_ can hear them too!" Hazelpaw yelled. Suddenly a bird flew off with a warning call.

"Hazelpaw! You just scared all the prey from here to Windclan territory." Falconscreech scolded his apprentice.

"Don't worry. We've scouted everything from here to Windclan territory." Smokefur said. He leaped out of a bush with his patrol following behind him. Ravenpaw waved his tail to Silverpaw.

"Much luck?" A black cat with a white stripe down his back asked.

"Well we caught a mouse, rabbit and blackbird." Hollyflower answered.

"Hmm…we haven't had much more luck than you." Smokefur said.

"Maybe the other patrols had more luck." Silverpaw suggested.

"Hopefully." A Windclan cat said.

They walked back to the island as one. On the way, Silverpaw caught a squirrel. Before the cats were even close to the island, Silverpaw heard meows of distress and grief. Fear raced through Silverpaw.

"Something's happened at the island!" Silverpaw yelled. She ran for the tree bridge, the others following closely. She leaped swiftly across the bridge and ran into the clearing. Ten cats were huddled around a body.

_What happened?_ Silverpaw thought.

Silverpaw walked up to Fawnleap who was close to the body.

"I'm sorry…I tried everything. He wasn't savable." Willowleaf said to all the cats. She bowed her head to Fawnleap in defeat.

"I know Willowleaf. That is all I ask in my medicine cat. Go get some rest. You've been working hard." Fawnleap soothed. She touched her nose to the top of Willowleaf's head and she turned and padded to the medicine den. Then Silverpaw saw the body. Her eyes stretched wide and her body started to shake. Fawnleap wrapped her tail around her.

"He wasn't going to live," Fawnleap said. Hollowpaw walked into the clearing. "Go tell your friend."

Silverpaw padded stiffly to Hollowpaw. He looked at her in concern and led her to a quiet shady corner.

"What's happened?" Hollowpaw asked.

"Jayflight is dead."

"Jayflight. I will never forget you. You were funny, wise, and sarcastic. Three things that I thought were amazing about you. You always told the best stories. Good bye, my dear friend." Silverpaw said, choking up. She backed away from Jayflight's body. Whisperwind walked up behind Silverpaw and said her good bye. Silverpaw joined Hollowpaw, Eaglepaw, and Shadepaw.

Eaglepaw and Shadepaw were made temporary apprentices only a few days ago. They loved it. Except they still kinda acted like kits. Although they still acted very serious in the forest.

Silverpaw bowed her head in grief. Hollowpaw pressed up against her and licked her ears, making her feel a little better.

"Why don't you go to your nest?" Hollowpaw offered. Silverpaw nodded and he led her into the apprentices den.

Silverpaw curled up in her nest and looked at Hollowpaw. He sat next to her nest and started grooming her fur.

"Aren't you going to go back outside?" Silverpaw asked.

"When you're asleep, just to make sure you're alright." Hollowpaw said. He continued grooming her.

Silverpaw woke the next morning. Hollowpaw was curled up beside her nest. Eaglepaw and Shadepaw were curled up in their nests next to Silverpaw's. Hollowpaw's brothers slept in nests not too far away from Silverpaw's nest. The rest of the apprentices slept in little groups with their own clan apprentices.

Hollyflower and Scorchwhisper poked their heads into the den. Hollyflower nodded her head to Silverpaw. She woke up the rest of her clan apprentices.

"Hey, Hollowpaw. Why don't you come hunting with me today?" Silverpaw said

"Okay!" Hollowpaw said happily.

Silverpaw jumped out of her nest and trotted over to Hollyflower.

"Who are we hunting with?" Silverpaw asked.

"Well… Scorchwhipser and Puddlesplash with her apprentice. And maybe Hollowpaw, depending on what Bluejay says." Hollyflower replied.

"No! You must stay with your mentor! Especially now." Bluejay said.

"Please, Bluejay. Hollyflower'll be there, and then you can go hunting with someone else." Hollowpaw pleaded.

"Hey, Bluejay! Why don't you hunt with us?" A cat called to Bluejay.

"But…" Bluejay retorted.

"Come on, Bluejay. You need some time away from your apprentice." The cat said leading Bluejay away.

"Looks like I'm coming." Hollowpaw said.

The six cats left. By Sunhigh they caught a squirrel, dove and small trout, which the Riverclan cats caught the trout.

Now a scent hit Silverpaw's mouth. It was very unfamiliar. She decided to follow it. Hollowpaw came with her. Silverpaw followed the trail intently.

"Do you know the smell?" Silverpaw whispered.

"No, but I know its prey." Hollowpaw replied.

Silverpaw looked through some brambles. Her eyes stretched wide at what she saw.

There stood a bird. The biggest bird Silverpaw had ever seen.

_This'll feed a whole clan!_ Silverpaw thought.

Silverpaw crept slowly and carefully toward the bird. Silverpaw didn't even realize the rushing river that the bird was next to. Silverpaw finally got within leaping distance. She pushed back and jumped.

That was her mistake.

Silverpaw caught the bird, tumbled, and plummeted into the river.

_NO! _Silverpaw couldn't yell. Her mouth was clamped around the birds neck and she certainly wasn't letting go.

"SILVERPAW!" Hollowpaw screeched right before Silverpaw's head went underwater. Silverpaw couldn't see anything except bubbles and darkness. The water was so cold.

Suddenly Silverpaw couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes closed her body went limp and she sank to the bottom of the river.

**DUN DUN DUN! I left a cliffhanger! Will Silverpaw be alright? Will she not? You find out next chapter! Review review review! I need to know how I'm doing. Well I gotta go. Oh and check out my other story please. Bye bye Marshies!**


	9. The Waking

**Hey! Sorry I didn't post until now. I woke up late. As in really late. I hope I didn't make you wait too long to find out what happened to Silverpaw. Chapter six once again isn't very long. And after this I won't be posting for a while so I can come up with a new chapter. But I will be working on my other story which I hope you will read. Here goes chapter six!**

* * *

Silverpaw opened her eyes. All she could feel was pain…everywhere.

"Silverpaw! You're alive!" Her mother yelled.

"Willowleaf! Mossberry!" Whisperwind called to the medicine cats frantically. They rushed in. It only took them a heartbeat for them to start examining her.

"It's incredible. I really didn't think she was going to live," Mossberry said. "Leafpaw, inform the leaders of Silverpaw's recovery."

A cat the size of Willowleaf rushed out. She looked old enough to be a warrior. Then Silverpaw remembered medicine cats train longer than warriors.

"Blizzardstar will be so happy," Whisperwind said. "He was very worried about you. He visited you a lot."

"Yes, yes he did. I had to yell at him to get him out." Willowleaf said. Mossberry purred.

"What about Hollowpaw?" Silverpaw rasped. She had hoped that he visited her.

"He visited you a lot as well. Always helping out as much as could. He was very worried and upset. I had to give him poppy seeds for him to fall asleep." Willowleaf said.

Blizzardstar ran into the den with Stormtail behind him.

"Silverpaw!" Blizzardstar yelled happily. He nuzzled her and licked her ears. Stormtail licked her pelt and pressed his nose into her side.

"You're okay. Thank Starclan." Stormtail said.

* * *

Silverpaw had many visitors that day. Her favorite was Hollowpaw.

"You're…alive!" Hollowpaw had said.

"Yep." Silverpaw said.

"You better eat something right now, or you'll turn into walking bones." Hollowpaw said. Silverpaw looked at her pelt.

"I think you'll have to rename me Graypaw. I'm not really silver anymore." Silverpaw said sadly. It was true. Her pelt was so dull that her stripes were gray instead of silver. She pulled the mouse that Hollowpaw caught for her closer and started eating it.

"If you're upset about not being beautiful anymore. Well, you still are. In my eyes you will always be beautiful." Hollowpaw suddenly said. Silverpaw looked up at him her heart pounding a million times faster.

"Thank you, Hollowpaw. That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." Silverpaw said, completely missing the fact that he was trying to be romantic.

"Thunderclan really loved your pheasant." Hollowpaw said trying to change the subject. Silverpaw looked up confused.

"The bird you caught. It's called a pheasant." Hollowpaw explained.

"Oh."

"It was good."

"You had some?"

"All of Thunderclan had some. Well except you. But everyone thanked you." Hollowpaw said.

"What happened? After I almost drowned." Silverpaw asked.

"Well, the others heard me and the came over. The Riverclan cats jumped in to save you. They almost didn't make it out. The current was so strong and the depth of the water had to be at least four fox lengths. Scorchwhisper carried you back and I carried the pheasant. Hollyflower ran ahead to get help. And, well, here you are." Hollowpaw explained.

"I owe the Ruverclan cats _so_ much." Silverpaw said aloud.

"They said it wasn't a problem, that they would've done it for any cat."

Silverpaw watched Willowleaf come in.

"The leaders just called a meeting," Willowleaf said. "Do you want to come?"

"Yes, please." Silverpaw said.

"Okay. Come on." Willowleaf said

Willowleaf helped her up and let her lean on her shoulder as they walked out.

The leaders stood at the base of the Great Oak. They stood in front of where Firestar was buried. It was nightfall and the leaders looked excited.

"Tonight is the half-moon gathering of the medicine cats. There are two apprentices among us that are ready to receive their full names." Emberstar began.

"Minnowpaw, you showed great bravery and compassion when you saved Silverpaw. I believe you deserve your warrior name." Hailstar said. He beckoned Minnowpaw forward with a swept of his tail. She padded forward, her eyes shining.

"I, Hailstar, leader of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I command her to you as a warrior in her turn." Hailstar spoke the ancient tradition. He turned his gaze to Minnowpaw.

"Minnowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend this Riverclan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Minnowpaw's voice shook when she said it.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Minnowpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Minnowsplash. Starclan honors your bravery and compassion and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan." Hailstar finished the ceremony by resting his head on Minnowsplash's head. She licked his shoulder respectfully. Every cat started chanting her new name. Silverpaw found herself chanting as loud as she could.

"Now, since I am not a medicine cat I cannot give Leafpaw her full name. Mossberry, I trust that you will give her that, since you know as well as me, she deserves it. But please be careful, medicine cats. No cat has been that far in over a moon." Hailstar said.

Minnowsplash and Leafpaw touched noses good bye. Silverpaw couldn't believe how much they looked alike. Then she realized they were sisters.

"Wait! There is an announcement I'd like to make." Blizzardstar said. All the cats took a seat again.

"Many have heard, but for those who haven't, Silverpaw is now awake and well. She has made an incredible recovery and I expect to see her out and hunting within the next few days. I must thank Riverclan on Thunderclan's behalf for saving my daughter." Blizzardstar said. All the cats turned their heads to look at Silverpaw. She, omce again, felt her fur grow hot.

_Look away! _Silverpaw pleaded. Instead they started chanting her name and her fur became even hotter.

They stopped and all the cats dispersed. Silverpaw walked back to the medicine den. Silverpaw heard two cats talking outside. She pricked her ears to listen. She knew it was bad to eavesdrop but she couldn't help but listen to them without even pricking her ears. She just heard them.

"You shouldn't leave Willowleaf. What if Silverpaw takes a turn for the worst?" Blizzardstar said.

"She won't. She is already getting better. I must go speak with Starclan. I cannot pass up a chance like this." Willowleaf replied.

"Why? What happened, Willowleaf?" Blizzardstar asked.

"While Silverpaw was sleeping…she started talking to Dovewing as if she were actually there. I…I want to see if I were right about the prophecy." Willowleaf said.

Silverpaw started shaking. She suddenly wished she hadn't heard any of that. She hoped she had just imagined it or was dreaming. She put her paws over her ears to block out all sounds as best she could.

_Just sleep. You imagined it._

* * *

Silverpaw opened her eyes. Dovewing licked her ears. Silverpaw stood up and almost fell back down, surprised that she felt no pain. Dovewing nuzzled her and she regained her balance.

"Today, I want you to meet some cats." Dovewing said, she flicked her tail and six cats stepped out.

One of them Silverpaw recognized as Firestar. The others she had never seen before.

"Silverpaw, these cats are our family. Let me introduce you to them." Dovewing whispered to Silverpaw. She led her to a black she-cat with green eyes. She looked almost exactly like Hollyflower.

"This is Hollyleaf. You must have heard stories about Hollyleaf." Silverpaw didn't know whether to be scared or excited. Hollyleaf, as Silverpaw had heard from stories, had had a very hard life. From killing a cat to getting trapped underground and almost dying. Silverpaw sensed another spirit around her and her expression softened.

"Hello Silverpaw. I have heard a lot about you." Hollyleaf said, her voice was very quiet and soft.

"This is Lionblaze. I know you heard stories about him." Lionblaze's expression was nice but gave a hint of a challenge.

"I witnessed your birth." He said.

"Excuse me?" Silverpaw said, caught off guard.

"Not trying to scare you. Just thought you might want to know that." Lionblaze winked and Dovewing moved on.

"This is Jayfather."

"I thought you were blind." Silverpaw rudely blurted out. Jayfather stared straight at her. He couldn't be blind.

"Starclan gave me the gift of sight after the Great Battle." Jayfeather growled. Silverpaw always heard he had a sharp tongue.

"This is Bumblestripe. He is your great grandfather." Dovewing said. She brushed muzzles with the cat.

"Well, well. I always thought the day I met my great granddaughter was many many many seasons off." Bumblestripe said. He bent down and licked her ears.

This is Ivypool. She is my sister." Dovewing said. Silverpaw took one look at her and understood how they were related.

"And the last cat you'll meet is…Firestar." Dovewing said. She bowed to him and so did all the other cats. Silverpaw panicked but Firestar gave her a reassuring look.

"We meet again." Firestar said.

"Yes, yes we do." Silverpaw said.

"Ivypool. Find Bluestar or Graystripe and tell them I'll be a little late for the meeting." Firestar said. Ivypool bowed her head and ran off.

"Okay. Everyone else can go back to your normal duties." Firestar said.

Everyone bowed and ran off.

"Except you, Dovewing." Firestar said. Dovewing and Silverpaw turned around.

"How much does Silverpaw know about…" Firestar trailed off. He pricked his ears. A plump fluffy cat came out, and behind him was…Willowleaf.

* * *

**Oh yeah! Another cliffhanger! And sadly you'll have to wait for the next chapter. I have it halfway finished so shouldn't be too long of a wait. Oh and Silverpaw is alright! Yay! I would never kill the main character when they are a kit. Or would I? Anyway hope you like these chapters. Please review please! Thanks for reading and thanks for giving me 300 reviews! Bye bye Marshies!**


	10. The Prophecy

**Helloooo! Sorry I haven't posted for a while. I've been busy with school and final's but I finished them today. And tomorrow's my last day so I will be posting more. I finished writing chapter seven yesterday and I didn't type it 'cause I had to study. But I'm finished and I've started typing eight. So without further interruptions, chapter seven.**

* * *

"Gorsefur? What are you doing here?" Firestar asked. He didn't seem mad. Dovewing shoved Silverpaw under a bush and walked up to the strange cat. Gorsefur bowed to Firestar and Dovewing.

"Hello, Firestar, mother. I have brought my former apprentice to meet your little friend. You know the one from Thunderclan." Gorsefur said, staring at the bush Silverpaw was in. Dovewing flicked her tail in annoyance and nervousness.

"I do not understand Gorsefur. Are you sure you are correct?" Firestar asked.

"I know I'm correct. Her name is Silverpaw. She is here now. I can feel her presence." Gorsefur said. He crouched and started flicking his tail. Willowleaf looked at her former mentor in horror and shock. This cat was ordering the leader of Starclan around. Dovewing growled.

"Gorsefur, you don't come here ordering to see a cat. I raised you better than that. Now why do want to see her?" Dovewing said.

"I think it's time Willowleaf learns what the prophecy means." Gorsefur said.

"Wait! Wait! What prophecy?" Silverpaw said, crawling out of the bush. Firestar looked at her than Dovewing.

"You haven't told her anything?" Firestar growled. His eyes blazed like green fire.

"She wasn't ready." Dovewing said. Firestar sighed.

"Silverpaw, before you were born, there was a prophecy. The prophecy said; 'Stars have been falling. The Powers of Three have been passed down to prevent a great evil from arising.' From the moment you were born I knew it was you who received our powers. I've been helping you all I can. I'm sorry I didn't tell you until now but it was safer." Dovewing explained.

Silverpaw couldn't breathe. She had always dreamed of being one of the Three, but now that it was actually happening, she wished she had never been born. Silverpaw tried her best not to show her fear. Firestar wrapped his tail around Silverpaw like he was trying to protect her.

"Don't worry, Silverpaw. Dovewing and I will help you. And when this great evil comes, we will be right at your side." Firestar whispered to Silverpaw.

Silverpaw felt a little better. She wished she could be brave like Firestar was in his life. When Silverpaw looked up Dovewing ws speaking to Willowleaf. Willlowleaf looked like she was taking in a lot.

When Dovewing was finished speaking to her, Firestar unwarapped his tail around Silverpaw and Willowleaf walked toward her.

"Silverpaw, whenever you need me, I'm here. I'll tell you about anything I receive from Starclan about this. I'll help you about the prophecy. Whatever you need, I'm here." Willowleaf said. "It's time for us to return to the clans."

* * *

Silverpaw woke up. It was still nightfall. Silverpaw's nest was scattered all around her. There was no cat in the den. Silverpaw stood up and padded into the clearing.

She was feeling a lot better. She didn't feel any pain when she walked. She didn't feel feverish or even dizzy.

Silverpaw looked at the entrance and saw Freezestep, a Riverclan warrior, guarding the entrance. Silverpaw skirted around the clearing, sticking at the shadows. She leaped through the ferns and walked around the edge of the island. She made it to the tree-bridge and walked across it. She started walking toward Thunderclan territory.

The moon was high above Silverpaw's head. Silverpaw breathed in the freezing air. It smelled so fresh it made her nose tingle. The snow sparkled on the ground like millions of fallen stars. Silverpaw's stress began melting away. She was in a state of pure bliss. The snowflakes falling landed on Silverpaw's pelt and melted off.

As Silverpaw passed through Windclan territory she began running. Faster and faster, until she was pelting across the snowy hills. She felt free, like no cat could do anything to her. She jumped, ran and skipped around.

She finally made it to Thunderclan territory. She climbed up trees and jumped from branch to branch like a squirrel. She leaped down and saw she was right outside the Thunderclan camp. She walked through the entrance and looked around her home.

It was destroyed. The warriors den caved in and the remains laid in a heap. The apprentices den wasn't enterable without getting tangled up and stuck. The elders den and nursery had holes that looked like they were clawed in there. Silverpaw smelled a strange scent that she didn't want to figure out.

She climbed up the Highledge. She stood where Blizzardstar stood when he called meetings. Silverpaw could feel power and strength coursing through her veins.

_Is this what the Three felt all the time? _Silverpaw thought.

"Why are you here?" A voice growled. Silverpaw spun around.

A smoky gray cat with matted fur sat in front of Blizzardstar's den. She had thick, long fur with yellow eyes. She looked a little transparent, so Silverpaw could see through her. She smelled like herbs and the Starclan scent.

"Well?" She said impatiently.

"I…I couldn't sleep. And I was upset so I went for a walk." Silverpaw said. The gray cat looked unsatisfied.

"Silverpaw, I know why you're here. You can't run from destinies. When you do, it only makes it worse. You have to face what's coming." The cat said. "I knew many cats that ran from their destinies. In the end, they faced their destinies and most of them died because they ran from them. Now, go back to the island. Something's happening." The gray cat disappeared.

Silverpaw didn't wait. She jumped down the Highledge and ran out. She ran faster than ever before.

* * *

By the time she made it to camp, dawn was breaking. She snuck back into the medicine den. She fixed her nest and curled up. She pretended to sleep, expecting her mother to check up on her like she usually did.

She never came.

Silcerpaw got up and went outside. The moment she walked out she could feel the tension and fear and knew something was wrong.

"Silverpaw! There you are. Come quickly! It's your father." Swiftstar, leader of Windclan, said. She led her to the leader's den.

The other three leaders and Whisperwind were there. Stormtail and Snowfrost dripped water from wet moss into Blizzardstar's mouth.

"This is bad. We need a medicine car. I can already smell the fever on him." Hailstar growled.

"Poor thing. He must have been like this for a while." Swiftstar said.

"Stupid thing! He could've gotten us all sick and killed." Hailstar said.

"Hey! It was a heroic thing to do. He carried on taking care of the clans even when he was sick." Swiftstar argued.

"Yeah, but what would we do when we all got sick? Hm?" Hailstar retorted. The two leaders were nose to nose. They looked like they were about to fight. Hailstar bared his teeth and growled.

"Enough!" Emberstar yelled. She stepped between the arguing leaders and glared at both of them. "You should be ashamed of yourselves. You two are leaders. Act like leaders!" Emberstar growled.

"Now, as eldest leader I have final say. Yes, Blizzardstar should've gotten medicine, but the fact that he cared for the clans before himself proves he-." Emberstar never finished.

"Blizzardstar's not breathing!" Snowfrost screeched.

Every cat rushed over. He certainly wasn't. Silverpaw felt her heart breaking.

"He's losing a life." Emberstar said. "I assume it's not his last."

"No, it isn't. It's his sixth." Whisperwind said.

All the cats waited in silence while he lost a life. Suddenly he sucked in air and blinked open his eyes.

"I'm alright. We need to discuss when the clans are going back to their territories. Starclan spoke to me and told me New-Leaf his almost here." Blizzardstar said.

Silverpaw pricked her ears. She could hear birds! Birds chirping. The snow began melting a few days ago and prey had started to come back. Silverpaw couldn't believe it.

New-Leaf had begun!

* * *

**Horray! New-Leaf's here! Thank you for reading again everyone! And thank you for over 500 views! I can't tell you how grateful I am for that. Please keep reading and check out my other story. If you like Percy Jackson I think you'll like it. Once again thank you and bye bye my lovely marshies.**


	11. The Betrayer

Silverpaw ran from one side to the clearing to the other. The cats were leaving the island today! Silverpaw was so excited. She could tell all the other cats felt the same.

The cats started grouping into their individual clans, getting ready to depart. Silverpaw sat next to Hollowpaw and Ravenpaw. Eaglepaw and Shadepaw were sitting in front of her and wouldn't be quiet.

"Silence! Now is every cat here?" Blizzardstar said. Every cat looked around.

"Alright. One clan will leave at a time. Windclan may go." Blizzardstar said. Swiftstar dipped her to the leaders and led her clan out. Then Riverclan left and Shadowclan and Thunderclan were left in the clearing. Emberstar and Blizzardstar were speaking to each other. Silverpaw decided to use her new power, given by Dovewing, and eavesdrop on the leaders.

"Are you sure? Maybe they are good friends." Blizzardstar said.

"I know what they said. They are going to meet sooner or later. Keep an eye on her just to be sure." Emberstar said.

"Of course. You keep an eye on Longwhisker. May Starclan light your path, Emberstar, and may Starclan give you good hunting." Blizzardstar said.

"You too, Blizzardstar. We will speak again soon." Emberstar said. She flicked her tail and her clan followed her out of the clearing.

_Who is Longwhisker going to meet?_

* * *

Thunderclan made it back to camp at Sunhigh. Silverpaw had already seen the camp because of her short journey there, so she wasn't surprised when she saw the camp.

All the cats gasped as they looked around their destroyed camp. Blizzardstar tensed and flicked his tail to Stormtail and Brackenflame. They investigated the elders den and disappeared into the den. Whisperwind wrapped her tail protectively around Silverpaw. Then the den shook and an orange and white creature stumbled out. All the cats jumped back and Whisperwind shoved Silverpaw under her belly. Silverpaw watched what was happening from between her mother's legs.

Blizzardstar hissed and jumped onto the creature. Brackenflame and Stormtail jumped at it from the sides. Hollyflower and Ashcloud jumped at it and weighted it down. It collapsed and Blizzardstar slit its neck and it went limp.

"Beetlefur, Mousepelt, go and bury her outside of Thunderclan territory." Blizzardstar said. They padded forward and dragged it out of camp. Blizzardstar leaped onto Highledge.

"Everyone! As you can see the camp is destroyed. We need to begin repairing the damage. Hawkflame and Buzzardheart will lead patrols to retrieve brambles, leaves, moss, anything that we can use to repair the camp. The rest of you use what we have to repair some of the things." Blizzardstar said. All the cats got to work.

* * *

Silverkit, now named a kit again, dragged a bramble over to the nursery. Smokefur bent down and weaved it through a hole in the side.

"Thanks, Silverkit. Three more and the nursery is finished." Smokefur said.

"Ok. Be right back." Silverkit said. She dashed to the pile of brambles and pulled three out of the pile. She stepped and pain shot up her leg.

"Ow!" Silverkit screeched. Smokefur leaped from the nursery and dashed to her. Silverkit laid down and flipped her left paw over.

There was a thorn in her pad. Blood started to form around the puncture.

"Oh. A thorn. Come on Willowleaf will make it better." Smokefur said. He led her to the medicine den.  
"Willowleaf! We have a patient." Smokefur called.

"Another? Alright bring them in." Willowleaf called back.

Silverkit limped into the den with Smokefur behind her. Willowleaf sat by a nest and the nest was Silverkit's sister.

"Snowfrost? What are you doing here?" Smokefur said before Silverkit could say anything. He padded over to the nest and they began talking.

"Silverkit, what seems to be the problem?" Willowleaf asked, leading Silverkit to a nest in a quiet corner.

"I have a thorn in my pad." Silverkit said. She flipped over her paw to reveal a paw starting to swell from the wound.

"Ah. Just a thorn. I'll have it out in a heartbeat." Willowleaf said. She grabbed the thorn between her teeth and quickly, gently, and cleanly pulled the thorn out. Silverkit only winced a little. Blood started to form around the fresh wound.

"Wow. You're one of the only cats that don't yelp when I pull a thorn out." Willowleaf said. Silverkit and Willowleaf purred in amusement. Willowleaf went into her store and pulled out some herbs and moss.

"Give your paw good lick." Willowleaf advised. Silverkit licked her paw.

"Silverpaw, have you dreamt of Dovewing since the visit?" Willowleaf whispered as she dripped a few drops of water into the wound. Silverkit licked it again when Willowlead advised it.

"No. Maybe she realized she's wrong or something." Silverkit said, wishing it were true. Willowleaf dripped marigold juice into Silverkit's paw and wrapped it in cobwebs.

"I don't think so. The stars are rarely mistaken." Willowleaf said. "Now, if you dream of her again, please-"

"Pregnant? You're pregnant?" Smokefur exclaimed.

"Yes! Isn't it wonderful?" Snowfrost said.

"Well…It's just so…unexpected…" Smokefur said. Snowfrost looked up at him in alarm and fear.

"Wait…Do you not want them?" Snowfrost choked.

"What? Of course not! I mean, I do want them, Snowfrost. I just couldn't believe it was happening. I-I'm going to be a father!" Smokefur exclaimed. He almost collapsed but Willowleaf caught him.

"Oh, Silverkit. This means you're going to be an aunt." Snowfrost said.

"Me? But I'm only five and a half moons old." Silverkit said.

"Yeah. You're one of those lucky cats." Snowfrost said.

No cat knew how _lucky _ Silverkit really was.

* * *

_Half a moon later..._

* * *

"Silverkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Silverpaw. Your mentor will be Hollyflower. I hope she will pass on all she knows to you." Blizzardstar said.

"Hollyflower, you have received excellent training from Cindercloud, and you have shown yourself to be a brave and determined warrior. You were an excellent temporary mentor to Silverpaw and I expect you tobe a fine mentor for her once again." Blizzardstar finished the ceremony. Hollyflower stepped forward and touched noses with Silverpaw.

_I'm finally a real apprentice. _Silverpaw thought as she touched noses with her new mentor. Blizzardstar nodded and the clan began chanting Silverpaw's name.

"A wonderful way to start off New-Leaf. And on another happy note, for every cat who doesn't know, Snowfrost is expecting kits. But we cannot forget about the horrible plaque, Neetle, that swept around the clans last New-Leaf. Please, if you feel dizzy or ill or sick in anyway, visit Willowleaf. We do not want to start that deadly illness again." Blizzardstar finished. He flicked is tail and the clan was dismissed.

"Neetle?" Silverpaw asked Hollyflower.

"It's an illness that spread last New-Leaf and killed many cats. The symptoms are vomiting and high fever. No cat knows how you catch it so that's why you have to be careful. It's highly contagious so that's why Blizzardstar doesn't want to have one cat get it and not get checked out. It's a horrible illness that even killed our last medicine cat, Gorsefur." Hollyflower explained as she led Silverpaw out of camp. Silverpaw knew very much about Gorsefur.

"Did you catch it?" Silverpaw asked.

"Yes. It was a horrible illness. I was very close to joining Starclan because of it." Hollyflower said. Silverpaw felt her shudder. She guessed she was remembering the illness.

"So, what are we doing today?" Silverpaw said, trying to get her mentor's mind off the illness.

"Well, since you've already seen most of the territory I've decided to let us hunt. You already excel at hunting but I want to see how far you can go with it." Hollyflower said. Silverpaw followed her to a clearing where she was told to hunt and catch as much prey as possible. Silverpaw set off.

* * *

By Sunset Silverpaw had caught a mouse and a squirrel, which was pretty good especially in New-Leaf. Hollyflower had caught a thrush. Silverpaw was proud of her catch and as she walked into camp she held her head high. She listened to the cats praises and glanced at their admiring stares. She put her catch on the fresh-kill pile and joined her mentor who was talking with Stormtail and Darkpaw. Stormtail touched noses with Hollyflower and did the same to Silverpaw when she came up to them.

"So Silverpaw, I saw that you did pretty well for your first day." Stormtail said.

"Pretty well? She did fantastic! She hunted better than me." Hollyflower said, giving Silverpaw and proud glance.

"Wow. Beats me." Stormtail said. "Come on Hollyflower let's go eat. Darkpaw, Silverpaw you two can take the rest of the evening to relax." Stormtail purred and turned toward the assembling warriors around the fresh-kill pile.

Darkpaw and Silverpaw grabbed a mouse and began to share. Later, Hollowpaw and his mentor came in and Hollowpaw dropped a mouse in front of Silverpaw.

"You probably already ate but I was wondering if you wanted to share." Hollowpaw said. Silverpaw was still a little hungry so she accepted.

* * *

"Mmm. That mouse was delicious, Hollowpaw." Silverpaw said. Hollowpaw was laying on his side dozing. He lifted his head.

"Well, you're welcome. Come on, let's go to our nests." Hollowpaw said to his brothers and Silverpaw. The first Starclan warriors were coming out so they padded into their den.

"I made you a nest over here, Silverpaw." Hollowpaw said. Silverpaw curled into her nest. It was so comfortable. Almost as comfortable as the nest in the nursery, which were always the most comfortable nests in the clan.

"Thank you, Hollowpaw. It's so soft and comfy." Silverpaw said.

"You're welcome. I used some moss from my nest and added it to the moss already in your nest. I even found some feathers and added them." Hollowpaw said, curling into his own nest next to Silverpaw.

"Hollowpaw has a crush! Hollowpaw has a crush!" His brothers started chanting. Silverpaw giggled and her fur became a little warm. Hollowpaw pounced on Dustpaw, who started the chant, and pinned him to the floor.

"Enough of that or I'll claw your ear." Hollowpaw said. He crawled off his brother and settled into his nest again.

"Well, Good night everyone." Darkpaw said.

"Good night." Every cat said back.

Silverpaw didn't get to sleep long because her super powerful senses woke her up. She heard a noise that sounded like a cat trying to get out of the camp. Silverpaw dragged herself out of her very, very warm and comfortable nest. She tip-toed around the sleeping bodies of her denmates and pushed past the bramble screen.

Silverpaw stretched her eyes wide. It was about midnight and it was a clear beautiful night. Silverpaw looked around the clearing and saw a yellow she-cat sneaking into dirtplace. It was Honeypelt.

Silverpaw had a feeling she was really going there to make dirt the way she was sneaking around. Silverpaw followed her and waved her tail to the guard that night, Buzzardheart.

Silverpaw walked into the dirtplace just in time to see Honeypelt's tail-tip disappear through the back of the dirtplace. Silverpaw followed her being as quiet as a mouse.

She started heading toward the Shadowclan border. She wasn't trying to be quiet. In fact, she was being very noisy, pushing past ferns and bracken and sloshing around in the mud. She seemed to know exactly where she was headed because she padded on almost blindly.

Silverpaw on the other paw jumped from tree branch to tree branch, being as silent as she could. Her senses were being used to their full extent and made Silverpaw get a headache, but she still went on. Honeypelt didn't even notice Silverpaw slip and noisily land in the branch.

Finally, Honeypelt stopped at the Shadowclan border. She sat down and began grooming herself Silverpaw jumped from her tree and hid in a bramble bush. Honeypelt still washed herself not seeming to notice Silverpaw or the approaching Shadowclan scent. Silverpaw braced herself for a fight but instead the cat came calmly out of the dark and gloomy forest.

"Honeypelt! I've missed you!" The Shadowclan tom said happily. He dashed to her and nuzzled up against her.

"Sorry I haven't been meeting you lately. Blizzardstar has been putting me on night guard duty. I-I think he might know about us." Honeypelt said.

"No, he couldn't. Maybe he thinks you're such a great warrior that he puts you on the harder and longer duties." The Shadowclan tom said. Silverpaw realized it was Longwhisker, the Shadowclan cat that was going to meet with a Thunderclan cat. Suddenly he coughed and collapsed.

"Longwhisker, are you alright?" Honeypelt asked, she wrapped herself around him.

"Honeypelt, promise me you wont tell any cat. Shadowclan has the Neetle plaque again. So many cats are ill. Emberstar is worried most of the Shadowclan cats will die again and if any clan found out Shadowclan is weak we would be doomed." Longwhisker explained.

"I wont tell a single cat, my love. You need to rest if you want to get better." Honeypelt said, soothing him.

"I-I love you, Honeypelt." Longwhisker said.

"I love you too, Longwhisker." Honeypelt said.

Silverpaw had heard enough. She turned and pelted back to the Thunderclan camp. She didn't know if Honeypelt and Londwhisker heard or saw her and truthfully she didn't care. She just wanted to get away from there. Honeypelt had been the one betraying Thunderclan and Longwhisker was making her do it.

* * *

**Hellooooo. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been busy with family business so I've only gotten glimpses of fanfiction this past week. Well thank you for reading and I will update soon. Maybe on the 4****th**** but don't know yet. And please review. I really need reviews. Please just take a minute and write a quick one. Please tell me if I could improve and improve on what or if it's good. Well it's late so I'm gonna go. Bye bye my lovely Marshies.**


	12. My Secret Revealed

Silverpaw curled into her nest and closed her eyes. Silverpaw knew she wouldn't be able to sleep after what she saw, but she closed her eyes.

_Please Dovewing, visit me._ Silverpaw pleaded to her Starclan mentor. After what seemed like moons of silence and darkness, she drifted into an unsettling sleep.

Silverpaw woke up in a strange forest. It reminded her of Shadowclan. It was dark and foggy and Silverpaw got a creepy feeling while she was there. This defiantly was not Starclan. Silverpaw walked through the strange forest, trying to find out where she was. Silverpaw instantly thought of the Dark Forest as she walked deeper.

_But that can't be possible. Firestar is protecting the clans and it should be impossible to get through. It's probably just a dream. _Silverpaw soothed herself, though she doubted that.

"Hello, brave one." A voice growled. A pitch black cat the shade of darkness prowled out. She had glowing red eyes that made Silverpaw want to run.

"Who-who are you?" Silverpaw stuttered.  
"Doesn't matter. Why are you here?" The cat asked. She was circling Silverpaw.

"I-I don't know. I just woke up here." Silverpaw said.

"You woke up here?" The cat hissed, "Lies!"

She yowled and leaped at Silverpaw. She pinned her down and hissed. Silverpaw scrambled under her grip, trying to throw the bigger cat off. Nothing worked. She dove down into Silverpaw's neck.

Then the weight was lifted. A blue-gray she-cat hissed at the black cat and sliced her claws across the black cats face. The black cat ran into the gloomy forest and disappeared.

"Come on." The blue-gray cat said. Silverpaw chased after her. She had a silverish glow around her so Silverpaw thought she was trustworthy.

As they ran from the forest, it seemed to get brighter. Silverpaw jumped over a log and the forest was bright and safe looking.

"Thank you." Silverpaw said to her savior.

"You're lucky I was there. One more heartbeat and you'd been joining us." The blue-gray cat said, "I'm Bluestar. You must be Silverpaw. I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh, it seems that most cats know about me." Silverpaw said.

"Silverpaw, I'm sorry to tell you this but, you were just in the Dark Forest." Bluestar said. Silverpaw's heart dropped.

"But…Firestar sealed it off when he died!" Silverpaw said.

"I know, but even Firestar can't keep the Dark Forest away forever. Just like the clans, the Dark Forest goes on. They will start regrouping cats and soon…There will be another war." Bluestar said.

"Wait…The prophecy. My prophecy. Is the Dark Forest the evil I'm supposed to prevent from arising?" Silverpaw asked. She knew the answer and waited for Bluestar's yes.

"I wish I could tell you, but even Starclan doesn't know. We will have a better idea as you grow older." Bluestar said, "It is time for you to go now, Silverpaw, Silverpaw, Silverpaw-" Bluestar's voice faded as Silverpaw regained consciousness.

"Silverpaw! Wake up!" Hollowpaw's voice woke her. He was jabbing Silverpaw in the ribs.

"Ow! Get off of me." Silverpaw growled. She sat up and stared at Hollowpaw.

"Sorry. It's dawn. Ashcloud is about to announce today's duties." Hollowpaw said. Silverpaw ran a paw over her ears and followed Hollowpaw out of the den.

Silverpaw was exhausted. After her trek through the forest and her unsettling dream, Silverpaw wasn't in the mood for working all day. She joined the group of warriors that were getting ready to leave on patrols. Ashcloud and Blizzardstar came out of Blizzardstar's den and jumped down the Highledge and stood in front of the warriors.

"Brackenflame and Hawkflame, hunting patrols. Brackenflame take Honeypelt, Bluejay and Hollowpaw. Hawkflame take Beetlefur, Dusklight, and Cloudpelt." Ashcloud flicked her tail to the brothers. Silverpaw shuddered as Ashcloud said Honeypelt's name. Hollowpaw waved his tail to Silverpaw and followed his father out of camp.

"Hollyflower, dawn patrol with Silverpaw and Rustpelt." Ashcloud said. Hollyflower swept her tail to gather the rest of the patrol and they left.

They started at the Windclan border. Windclan recently remarked their border so the patrol did as well. Then they started toward the Shadowclan border. Silverpaw began to get nervous. What if they smelled her scent? Will they be angry and think _she_ was the one betraying her clan? To Silverpaw's relief they didn't seem to notice her scent.

As they remarked the border Silverpaw scented her scent in the bramble bush she hid in, became distracted, and ran into it.

"Ow!" Silverpaw yelped. She pulled herself out. Her fur was stinging and when she looked in the bush she saw several clumps of her fur stuck in the bush.

"Silverpaw, are you alright?" Rustpelt asked. Hollyflower ran back to check on her.

"Um…Yeah. I'm fine. Just got distracted." Silverpaw said, trying to get them away from the bush.

"Alright…Rustpelt remark that bush and we can head back." Hollyflower said. She sniffed Silverpaw one last time before turning and leading the patrol away.

"Did you notice that Shadowclan's border markers are very weak?" Rustpelt asked.

"Yes. I was going to tell Blizzardstar about that." Hollyflower said.

"The trio arrived back at camp. Blizzardstar was speaking to Stormtail and, for a heartbeat, Silverpaw couldn't figure out who was who.

"Yes. I will tell her to resign her duties soon. Hollyflower, anything to report?" Blizzardstar asked. Stormtail flicked his tail to Darkpaw and he shot up from his place by the fresh-kill pile.

"All clear. Except it seems Shadowclan hasn't renewed their border in a while." Hollyflower reported.

"Hmm…I'll have the patrols keep an eye on the border." Blizzardstar said. He dismissed the patrol and Rustpelt went to the fresh-kill pile. Silverpaw realized she hadn't eaten anything that day.

"Come on, Silverpaw. I decided we could do battle training today." Hollyflower said. She flicked her tail to Silverpaw.

"Hey, I was going to take Darkpaw to the Mossy Hollow. Could we tag along?" Stormtail asked. Hollyflower nodded and they left.

Silverpaw was getting even more hungry and exhausted. She never understood why the apprentices said they liked being kits. Now she knew why. Silverpaw noticed Darkpaw's breath smelled like mouse and her belly growled. She imagined sinking her teeth into a huge mouse and she nearly ran into a tree.

When they made it to the Mossy Hollow, Silverpaw stretched and yawned. Darkpaw darted across the clearing and bounced of a tree and bowled over Stormtail.

"You've gotten good at that move. Have you been practicing?" Stormtail asked

"Yeah. Did I do it right" Darkpaw said enthusiastically.

"Perfectly!" Stormtail said.

"Wow. That's quite an advanced move." Hollyflower said, "Stormtail what was the first move you taught Darkpaw?"

"Partner Fighting. In my opinion, one of the most important moves you ever learn." Stormtail said.

"Silverpaw, today you are going to learn Partner Fighting. Stormtail, Darkpaw, will you show us how it is dine?" Hollyflower asked.

Stormtail and Darkpaw turned so they weren't facing each other. They pressed their backs against each other and swiped their forepaws around with precise moves. Hollyflower tried to attack Stormtail but got batted away.

"You see? Partner Fighting is a very useful tool and can be very dangerous and helpful in battles." Hollyflower explained, "Are you ready to try?" Silverpaw nodded.

Hollyflower turned her back to her apprentice and pressed it up against Silverpaw's. Silverpaw was much smaller than her mentor so her head only reached the middle of her back. Darkpaw stood across the clearing in front of Silverpaw. Suddenly he shot forward and leaped at Silverpaw. Silverpaw couldn't believe how fast he was and she ended up being late on one of her blows. He bowled over her and pinned her down.

"Okay, let's try again." Hollyflower said, flicking Darkpaw off of her.

* * *

They practiced until Sunset. Silverpaw couldn't get the move right. She didn't know if that was because she was horrible fighter or if she was just so exhausted that she couldn't concentrate. She still hadn't eaten anything and she was very weak. She stumbled the whole way home. At one point she even collapsed. Hollyflower came back to walk with her.

"Silverpaw, what's wrong. You're acting like you haven't gotten any sleep." Hollyflower said. Silverpaw decided she could trust her mentor.

"Hollyflower, I didn't get any sleep. But that was because I…" She trailed off as she waited for Stormtail and Darkpaw to disappear. She explained the situation with Honeypelt and how Silverpaw had spied on her. Then she told Hollyflower about how Shadowclan was ill with the Neetle plague again. Hollyflower stared at her and bowed her head.

"I knew it."

**Hello. Sorry i didn't post. chapter nine is kinda just a filler chapter. Chapter 10 should be here quicker. Please review. I need reviews. Take a minute and review, it is much appreciated. Also check out my other story. Thank you for reading. Bye bye marhsies!**


	13. More Information

"We need to tell Blizzardstar now." Hollyflower said finally. She led her apprentice away into the forest.

"No!" Silverpaw said. She chased after her mentor.

"We can't just keep this a secret! What if Honeypelt catches the illness and brings it into Thunderclan? We will be in trouble." Hollyflower said. She had a point. Silverpaw didn't want to argue anymore. She was exhausted and all she wanted to do was curl up into her nest and sleep.

When they arrived at camp, most of the warriors were eating. Blizzardstar was eating with Ashcloud, Whisperwind, and Brackenflame. Hollyflower bowed her head to the senior warriors and started speaking to Blizzardstar.

"Silverpaw needs to speak with you." Hollyflower said.

"Is that so. Come Silverpaw, we can speak in our den." Blizzardstar swept his tail and led Silverpaw followed him to his den.

Silverpaw had never seen Blizzardstar's den. It was incredible. There were claw marks in the walls left by ancient cats. There was a nest in the corner and a smaller one next to it. Silverpaw guessed that was where her mother and father slept. The cave was dark except for the last beams of sunlight peeking through the brambles. Blizzardstar sat in his nest and beckoned Silverpaw forward.

"What do you need to speak to me about?" Blizzardstar asked expectantly.

Silverpaw told the story over, this time adding as much detail as she could. Blizzardstar's eyes never left her face. The changed from anger, to shock, to concern. When Silverpaw finished he lowered his head in thought. When he lifted it again his eyes showed with triumph, like he just solved a puzzle.

"That's it. It all makes sense now. The prophecy, the lack of border markers, the strange dreams. It all makes sense now." Blizzardstar muttered.

"What?" Silverpaw asked. Blizzardstar looked at her like she wasn't supposed to hear that.

"Erm…Nothing. Silverpaw, I wanted to talk to you about something. About a prophecy." Blizzardstar said, eyeing Silverpaw.

He knew.

"Silverpaw, the night you were born, I had a dream. A glowing silver cat appeared in my dream. She had a brilliant blue gaze that seemed to be calming me. It was peaceful until dark cats creep out of the shadows and surrounded the silver cat. She nodded and the cats attacked and killed her. Then, I was swept away on a river of blood. I heard the words 'She was born on the anniversary of the bloody sunset. She resembles the moon and just as the moon itself does every night, will take her stand.'" Blizzardstar finished. Silverpaw thought about all the information Blizzardstar had just given her. Could the silver cat be her? And the dark cats, could they be the remaining cats from the dark forest?

Silverpaw didn't think about that for long though. 'She was born on the anniversary of the bloody sunset. She resembles the moon and just as the moon itself does every night, will take her stand.' That is what spooked her. The bloody sunset? Resembling the moon? Take her stand? What could all that mean? Silverpaw sat down. All this information could help her immensely.

"She was born on the anniversary of the bloody sunset. What does that mean?" Silverpaw muttered.

"The bloody sunset is a codename the clans sometimes use for The Great Battle, in which, you were born on the anniversary of it." Blizzardstar explained. That didn't exactly calm Silverpaw.

"Oh. Well 'She resembles the moon'. My fur is silver and sometimes it glows in the moonlight." Silverpaw added. Blizzardstar nodded.

"So, we know that the voice was talking about me. But could the silver cat resemble me when I get older?" Silverpaw asked. Blizzardstar's eyes clouded.

"I'd rather it not but it's possible." Blizzardstar said. Silverpaw didn't ask about the dark cats. The last thing she wanted to do was scare her father.

Silverpaw looked down. Why did she have to be special? She just wanted to live a normal life. Blizzardstar got up and nuzzled her.

"I know it's not fair. I know you're scared and don't want to do this. But imagine your life in the future. You'll be legendary." Blizzardstar comforted her. Silverpaw's belly growled and she yawned.

"Hmm. How about you take tomorrow off? You need to rest and think about this." Bizzardstar said. Silverpaw bowed gratefully and headed out of the den.

It was beginning to get dark and the warriors were sharing tongues. Silverpaw stumbled across the clearing, catching the eye of a few warriors. She padded past her friends, who were arguing about who was born first. She pushed her way into the den and plopped down in her nest. She didn't even care about the twig of bracken poking her. She sighed and stirred a ball of moss in front of her nose. The den shook and Whisperwind padded in.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Her mother asked. She curled her tail around Silverpaw's shoulders.

"Hasn't Blizzardstar told you about the prophecy?" Silverpaw asked. Whisperwind sighed.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I know it isn't fair but you have an incredible destiny that few cats get. It'll be hard work, yes, but you have a responsibility to these cats." Whisperwind said. Silverpaw looked up and nodded. Whisperwind's eyes shown with sadness.

"My kit is growing up." Whisperwind choked. She nuzzled Silverpaw and left the apprentice's den. Blizzardstar stood at the entrance and walked up to Silverpaw and gave her a plump mouse.

"Sleep well, Silverpaw." Blizzardstar said. He leaned down and whispered, "You really are growing up," and he left. Silverpaw ate her mouse hungrily and closed her eyes.

And this time, she slept well.

* * *

**Hey. Sorry for not posting in a while. I started typing this last night but my cousins came over and I couldn't finish. Sorry for the filler and short chapter. I promise next chapter is better. Please review. I need reviews. Thanks for reading and thank you for 1,300 views! Bye Marshies!**


End file.
